The swan prince
by BeforeItAllEnds
Summary: Based on the film "The swan princess" KxZ, slightly RidoxIchiru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

Hi, BeforeItAllEnds here!

This story may change to rating **T** or **M** later but I haven't decided that yet. This is my "remake" of the first Swan Princess movie but with Kaname and Zero instead of Odette and Derek. Since it's only _based_ on the original much can be different! But I will try to keep it as close as I can to the movie. I probably won't include the cute animals so I'm sorry to disappoint those how wanted them to be in the story. Yeah, I have to mention that since I've seen this in Swedish dub it could differ in how the characters says things on memorable places. I apologize beforehand about that!

I've longed to write this and I have finally had the time! Weeeei :) I was really glad that no one had done this story on the Vampire knight anime (as far as I know).

_Let the magic begin:_

**Chapter 1**

It had been decided since the birth of the two heirs of the Kiryu kingdom that one of them was destined to marry the prince of the Kuran kingdom. This had been decided after the long and bloody war that had plagued the both countries. Many life's had been lost and no one won the war, both sides had lost too much. This happened when king Rido had ruled the vampires. At the end of the war Haruka had defeated and exiled his brother, many of the citizens thought that he should have been executed but Haruka didn't have the heart to kill his own brother. The fight with Rido hadn't been all successful, he was lucky to injure Haruka fatally. Juri sacrificed her life against her husband's and died not long after, leaving descendant and husband behind.

The peace lasted until the two twins, Zero and Ichiru's fifth birthday. Rapports about fallen vampires who had attacked hunter families came like a stab in the back to king Kiryu. He believed that the vampire kingdom had broken their truce. His anger didn't last long until a hunter had seen Rido walking around in the forests. To everyone's surprise so stopped the attacks and the threat to the kingdom was forgotten. This incident made a stronger connection between the two kingdoms; they knew that both of them were needed if Rido was going to be held back. But the most crucial part was something that neither of them could change; Rido was only exiled from the vampire kingdom, not from the hunter. Barriers did so that Rido couldn't take a single step into his homeland, nothing could stop him from coming to the other. After Rido had entered the Kiryu kingdom, more guards had been set to guard the boarders but if Rido really wanted to get into the country, he wouldn't have any problems.

Zero and his twin brother ran around in the woods playing a little game of tag, they laughed and screamed just like kids do in their age. Zero was the superior one in their game and it was obvious in how much Ichiru chased his brother. Zero hid behind a tree to let Ichiru gain some distance. The hard panting and the tired footsteps came closer. _One, two...three!_ Zero jumped out from behind the tree, startling his brother. Instead of letting Ichiru make him be the one that chases, Zero hugged him. "Brotheeer!" Ichiru complained. Zero laughed at how easily flustered his twin was. "Ichiruuu!" Zero teased. Both of them lost their grip on the ground and rolled down the hill. When they stopped rolling, Zero let go of his brother and rolled to the side. The twins laughed and laughed but only until Ichiru started to cough, his kind brother helped him up so it would get easier to breath. Anxious Zero soothed his twin. "Zero, I'm okay." Ichiru said as he stood up to get away from his too caring brother. Zero stood up as well and brushed of grass and dirt from his pants. When he looked up again couldn't he believe his eyes, a man clad in black stood behind Ichiru ready to hit him from behind. Zero threw himself at his brother, making them fall down on the ground and received the aimed blow himself. He shielded his twin desperately with his own body. Ichiru cried hysterically and another attack, this time in the stomach, sent Zero flying two meters away from his brother. He coughed to desperately get some air, Ichiru had stopped crying and didn't move since he was stiff out of fear. "I-Ichiru...r-run!" Zero managed to say but his brother didn't run. Unable to move, Zero saw how his brother was grabbed by his collar and dragged up from the ground. A punch in the face made Ichiru loose his consciousness, before he had time to fall to the ground again, his captor grabbed him. Zero had finally managed to stand on his feet and ran towards the clad man, before Zero could reach his brother, they disappeared. "IIIIchiruuu!"

That disastrous day, Zero made it back to the castle. When he reached the guards at the entrance, he collapsed. The king was furious, how had this happened? Why weren't the guards doing their job? Where was his precious son and with who? Someone had to be punished! The king summoned the Kuran kingdom to an emergency meeting. Zero was still unconscious at that time so they let the Kuran heir sit by his side as a safety measure while the two kings talked. Kaname as his name was swore that he was going to protect Zero. _I won't let anything happen to you._

The search party searched for months but not even a trace could be found about Ichiru Kiryu's whereabouts. The Kiryu family lost their hope and decided to execute their plan to join the two kingdom's into one.

Every summer, Zero and Kaname were forced together. Zero loathed the vampire and didn't want anything from him. Ichiru's kidnapping was because of his uncle so why did he have to spend time with this traitor every summer? Their very first meeting had been somewhat awkward. Their parents had forced them to the summer house and had literary pushed them together. Zero bowed against the Kuran heir, just as it was expected of him, with his right hand stretched out. Kaname had taken the Kiryu heirs hand reluctantly and given it a kiss. Zero had immediately pulled back his hand to wipe it off on his trouser, Kaname made a grossed facial expression. Their parents thought that this was the best idea ever but Kaname and Zero didn't share the same experience. Getting his hand kissed and act as the _girl_ wasn't something he would give in easily to. Kaname did his best to socialize with the hunter. For Zero so was this a game and like training, to not let the vampire catch you and it mostly worked due to his good skills in material arts.

"Haruka, do we really need to go to that summer house every year? You say that I need to get to know Zero Kiryu but he...-he won't ever talk to me! It's pointless!"

The king sighed. "Kaname, you need to do this for our country and the people. I know that you had this but that Kiryu is going to be your partner the year you turn 18. It's up to you to make this successful!"

Kaname turned around to stare out in the garden. "He's so ugly! It's nothing beautiful with that being at all _and_ he's a hunter! Didn't we despise them?"

"Listen. You got no other choice and it's your duty. It will feel better if you get to know him so don't worry."

The summers came and went. Zero got uglier and uglier in Kaname's opinion, while Zero thought that the stalker, as he called him, got more and more persistent. The vampire didn't fall for his tricks anymore, instead he was the one being fooled. Worst part was that Kaname and Zero wasn't alone on the summer's anymore, the vampire's best friend and noble servant, Ichijo, had started to follow Kaname to the summer house. Zero was at disadvantage as they teamed up against him. For years Kaname had "allowed" Zero to play tricks on him but they were teenagers now and it was payback time. The rolls had changed; Zero was the one who tried to keep up with Kaname and Ichijo. He knew that they had a secret hiding somewhere in the forest, so one day he followed them into the woods. Kaname and Ichijo climbed up into an old carpeted small tree house, Ichijo pulled up the ladder as Zero tried to reach for it. "Come on! Let me climb up to you!" Zero shouted up towards the tree house. Kaname extended his head through a window and waved with a paper before he put it on the tree house. "We don't allow hunters' up in here!" Kaname called back and pointed at the sign. Zero's blood boiled, it wasn't his fault for being a hunter and _forced_ to spend time with this _stupid_ vampire. He kicked the closest object with in his range out of fury. A strange sound was heard and Zero looked up to see that the tree house was falling down on him. Three seconds later he lay under a pile of boards.

"What have your son done?" The both kings shouted. King Kiryu had a protective hand on his son's shoulder. Both of the sons' was beaten up and Zero even had a crutch."Apologize!" King Kuran demanded. "I will not!" King Kiryu objected. Zero glared towards the spoiled vampire brat and put out his tongue. Kaname felt how the straw broke the camel's back and dashed forward aiming for Zero. Luckily for the small hunter his father stepped in front of him. Kaname's raised fist connected with the hunter king's stomach. The vampire understood his grave mistake but it was too late. "How dare you?" King Kiryu exclaimed as he slapped Kaname's cheek. The teenager brought up his hand on the red, stinging mark, left by the hand. The hunters' said no more and returned to their country.

The months' passed and this winter was the coldest one in centuries. Zero trained everyday with the image of the vampire scum in front of him. Somehow it made him more encouraged to train. When he didn't train, he studied and lately the weather had been too cold to train in so he had buried himself in old classics. Zero had discovered his new favourite book which was "Romeo and Juliet". He just couldn't stop reading it.

Kaname was more of a book loving type than a training one. He didn't do other than to read, it didn't matter what the weather was. If it was rainy he sat inside in front of the fireplace and if the sun shined, he sat under a tree in the shadow. The current weather forced him to lie next to the open fire in the library. His fingers went cold and too stiff to move a page if he sat in his favourite armchair. The falling snow reminded him of the annoying hunter that he was supposed to get married with. Like that was ever going to happen at this moment. The Kiryu kingdom hadn't sent letters since that time. His father didn't blame him 'cause he thought that it had been the hunter that had been at fault but it _was_ _his_ fault that the two countries didn't speak with each other anymore.

"_They may seize_

_On the white wonder of dear Juliet's hand_

_And steal immortal blessing from her lips,_

_Who even in pure and vestal modesty_

_Still blush, as thinking their own kisses sin."_

_ACT III Scene 3, Romeo & Juliet_

_W. Shakespeare_

Zero _loved_ this book. The romance and the tearing between the Montague's and Capulet's, was just like how it is between the hunters' and vampires' Forbidden and-. "Zero-sama! Your mother wishes to speak to you." A servant interrupted. The heir hurried to his mother's chambers, she had a weak body to begin with but this winter had stricken the hardest and her life was slowly running out. When Zero came to her door the doctor stood outside it and he had a sorrowful expression. "She's clinging onto life isn't she?" Zero asked. "I'm afraid so, Zero-sama." The doctor answered and let Zero in through the door. His mother laid tucked in bed and when Zero approached her, she could barely keep her eyes open. "Son, I need you to listen carefully." She said weakly. Zero leaned closer to her to hear what his mother had to say. "I don't have much time in this life but I need to ask something from you. Zero you have grown up to a strong and beautiful young man. As you are aware Kuran Kaname is destined to be by your side and even though you two had an argument, try to get along. For _my _sake. Our kingdom needs this." Zero stared at his mother with tears in his eyes. "Mother, he and me... It's just wrong." "There is only this summer left before your 18th birthday. Zero, we don't have the time to think of love or race. It's time for a change, it's time for hunters' and vampires' to live side by side in peace." Zero saw how his mother tried to keep her flame alive. He took her hand and kissed it. "Mother I will do my best to have Kuran Kaname at my side. I will do it for your and Ichiru's sake." "Make me... proud." The tears Zero had kept away ran down his cheeks. He lay his mother's hand on her other one. "I won't disappoint you. I promise."

The last summer before his 18th birthday had arrived. Zero had pleaded to his father reluctantly about going to the Kuran kingdom. His pleas made his father contact the vampires' and Zero knew it they sat in a carriage on its way to the vampire prince. He was nervous, this was the _last_ chance. Until now, the summer had felt so long and many but now there is only _one_ left. Was he going to be able to keep his promise or will it result to the Kiryu kingdom's downfall? He exited the carriage and followed after his father. Kaname had dressed into his finest clothes and waited for the Kiryu's arrival. He had only agreed to this when he heard that this was absolutely the last time for their annual meetings. It was finally going to an end. All he had to do was to meet the hunter in the big ball room and say that he didn't want him.

Zero was taken to a smaller room that was connected to the ball room. He put on his finest attire including his crown. He stared into the mirror, telling himself that; _this is going to work, don't be nervous. It's only a marriage proposal between hunters and vampires. _The door opened and his father walked in to see how his son was doing. He corrected Zero's crown and his son turned around to lean on the wall. Zero let out a heavy and troubled sigh.

"When I met your mother I was just like you. I was so nervous that I thought I was going to puke but it will pass, all that is left is to step out and ask him."

"You say it as if it's the simplest thing in earth, father."

"You will be just fine. Zero, you are beautiful and he's only stupid if he can't see that."

The sound of a trumpet echoed over the whole castle, it was time. Zero stopped by the door as he hesitated to go out. His father opened the door and pushed him out. Zero tripped out from the room in to the other. He knew that the Kuran heir already stood in the ball room so he turned around slowly. Kaname tried not to laugh over the hunter's embarrassing entrance bet when this said being turned around, he couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him stood a beauty with silver hair and pale spotless skin. _Just like a swan,_ Kaname thought. Was this really the boy that he had grown up with? Today was a sparkling man standing before him in the boy's stead. When had this happened? Stunned, Kaname reached out his hand and asked him for a dance. Both of them walked to the middle, as they met so took Zero Kaname's extended hand and they started to dance. Their eyes where set on each other as they moved to the music. Zero could almost feel a tint of connection between the two. Had Kaname always been this beautiful? The vampire hadn't changed much these past years but today he was beautiful more than anyone else. The music changed to a slower rhythm and Zero sunk closer to the man he danced with. They changed from waltz to a dance with their bodies tightly pressed to each other. Somehow both of them fit perfectly in each other's arms. Zero pulled up his head in height of Kaname's, the vampire leaned closer, the hunter leaned closer and their lips met in a light first kiss. Their fathers came out as the music stopped. Kaname held Zero's left hand in his right one and without a word from either the kings' or Zero, Kaname the heir of Kuran kingdom exclaimed:

"Arrange marriage!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Arrange marriage!" _

Kaname's father looked surprised at his son while Zero's father was to glad to express his own emotions. The servants from both kingdoms came in to the ball room to congratulate the two. Finally would the both races be united into one strong country, a tint of hope had been lit in everyone's hearts. Zero's father shook hands with his new family member and gave his blessings. Kaname's father did the same to Zero who still was in shock. He and the Kuran heir were going to get married? _He_ hadn't even said the words! That vampire had! "I'm just as shocked as you are." Haruka told Zero. "What do you mean King Kuran?" A maid came with refreshments and the king took two glasses of champagne and gave one to Zero. "You see... Kaname wasn't going to say yes to what should have been your marriage proposal. He had planned to turn you down to get an end to this. But still he was the one who said that you two were going to become married." Zero stared at his new family member. _He changed his mind when I entered this room?_ He looked around in the room, everyone cheered and laughed.

"Wait..." He said but no one listened. "Hold on a second!" He shouted. The room got quiet and everyone stared at him. "Zero! What is this supposed to mean?" His father questioned. Zero went to Kaname and stood face to face. "What about _my_ feelings?" He said. All the people in the ball room held their breath. "You can't just decide on your own that we are going to get married! Think of how I feel about this! It's not an easy choice!" God, what was he saying? He had gotten exactly as he wanted but why did it feel so wrong? He had promised his mother but at this moment he wasn't sure if he could stand a shallow relationship like this.

"What are you talking about?" Kaname asked just as surprised as the rest of the small crowd that had now gathered around them. "You are I ever wanted. Zero, you are so beautiful. More beautiful than anything on this planet."

Zero looked uneasy as Kaname told why he had proposed. It was just as he had thought, the vampire had only judged him on his outer appearance not his inner. "Thanks, I'm flattered but...what else?" Zero asked.

"What else?" Kaname repeated as if he hadn't heard what Zero had asked.

The Kiryu heir sighed and looked seriously at him. "Is beauty all that matters to you?" Zero looked uncertain at his father who shook his head. The silence in the room was pressing, Zero found it almost hard to breath. He returned his gaze to Kaname who still didn't seem to understand the seriousness in this.

Kaname's father cleared his throat and helped Zero a bit by asking; "Kaname tell us, what else?" Stunned, Kaname looked around at all the people who were expecting something smart and genius of him. "I-I...Uhm..What else is there?" Zero lowered his gaze and took a step back. "So it's true..." He whispered. Zero held back his tears and ran out form the big room.

Why did it always have to be like this? Everything that they had worked for all these summers had been thrown away, just like that. He believed that he was going to be able to keep his promise to his mother but he had gravely mistaken. It was just so hard to know that the man that you were going to spend the rest of your life with and to rule two united kingdoms, only chose you because your face fitted his taste. Zero slammed his hand in to the brick wall, why had his life to be this complicated? "Zero..." His father laid a caring hand onto his shoulder, while he saw how the blood ran from his hand. "I know that you are frustrated right now but we need to get that injury patched up before all the vampires here go crazy. We shouldn't make more trouble than we already have." His father followed him to the room that he had occupied earlier and helped him with his hand. King Kiryu's son sat with his head held low and hid behind his silver bangs. Right now Zero felt so betrayed. He had actually become to love that vampire for the being he _was_ and not his _appearance_. He didn't even know if Kaname loved him but it didn't seem to matter to that vampire bastard as long as you got a nice face that pleases him. _What a jerk._ Zero tried to move his hand as his father had finished patching it up. It hurt a little but it was nothing compared to the ace in his heart. "Let's travel back home and get back another time when all this has calmed down." Zero put on his jacket and made himself ready to leave. "It won't be a next time." He said. His father sighed and went out to the carriage with him.

Outside the front gate Zero went into the carriage with his father. Kaname and Haruka came out to say their goodbyes'. Zero felt that he was unable to stare Kaname right in the eye so he wandered with his eyes. Kaname was also unable to look at Zero, he had been such an idiot before. "I'm sorry for this inconvenience." His father apologized. "Oh, no the apology should come from our side, since the son of mine was rude to prince Kiryu." King Kiryu watched how his son clearly wanted to leave. "Say goodbye, Zero." Zero fisted his hands and looked at Kaname. "Farewell...prince Kuran." Haruka let out a sound of disapproval but Kaname stepped forward, closer to the carriage. "Farwell, Zero." Zero couldn't believe his ears when he heard that Kaname had called him by his first name despite of him calling Kaname by his surname. The carriage started to move and Zero turned his gaze to inside the carriage. Kaname had finally the courage to look at the hunter's direction and saw how the carriage disappeared from their kingdom. It wasn't until now that he truly understood that he actually felt for the hunter. It hadn't just been the beauty, he had fallen in love with him, the first time Zero had set his foot in the ball room. But now it was too late. His first love had disappeared from his grasp and it was entirely his fault.

The weather that night changed drastically. It poured down and the rain was followed by thunder and lightning. His father hadn't spoken to him since after the Kiryu kingdom left earlier that day. The whole royal court was whispering and gossiping about him. He and Ichijo were playing chess to keep his head occupied with other things than the biggest mistake in his life but his _dear_ friend just couldn't let it go.

"Kaname, what did you think when you said that to him? "What else is there?" That must be some kind of joke!"

Kaname sighed and moved his next chess piece. "I just didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at me, he was looking at me, and I couldn't say what I actually felt."

As Kaname looked away Ichijo took his chance to take away one of the black pieces from the board. "Come on! He is clearly one of the most beautiful men available in these two lands and you just blew your chance away! Kaname, you could at least have lied to him." Kaname moved another piece and stared out through the window. _ I wonder if he is okay?_ He thought. Ichijo took advantage of Kaname's daydreaming again and cheated some more before he moved his chess piece.

"Ohh.. You lost your _queen_ Kaname." Ichijo said as he had made his move.

"Not again!" Kaname said.

"But what do you feel about him at this moment?" His friend asked. Kaname stared at the chess board and thought long before he took up a piece and held it in his hand. "I...you know? When I look at him it just...This and then...I." Ichijo shook his head, his friend was really an idiot. Kaname stood and rolled the chess piece between his fingers and Ichijo moaned. "Just make your move already!"

Kaname looked at his friend and saw that everything didn't have to end here. "Ichijo you are right, I should make my move. I will prove my love to him! That way he must accept me. Check mate!" He said as he put down the piece on the board again. His friend could only laugh at him. _You really are an idiot aren't you, Kaname?_

Zero stared out trough one of the windows and saw how the rain drips ran down on the glass. He sighed for what his father thought was the hundred time since they had left the Kurans'. Zero pulled the curtain so that he didn't have to see the depressing weather outside. "Zero what was he supposed to have told you?" His son put his feet up and hid his face between his knees. "Sometimes I can't understand you Zero. When did you become like this?" Zero looked up from his knees and stared in front of himself instead. "I just wanted to know if he loves me for the person I am." His father stared out through the window since he didn't know what to answer his son. What he had said was right if you wanted a relationship based on true love but this agreement wasn't one of those. Hadn't Zero understood all that before all this started? That a relationship like that wasn't possible or had he simply just ignored it when he found something he hadn't expected. _True love_. The carriage suddenly stopped and King Kiryu opened the door and peeked out. Zero followed his father but got pushed back down in the seat. "Stay here."

"So we meet again?" King Kiryu said as he saw what had been the reason for the carriage's sudden halt.

"Out on a little family trip?" Rido answered.

"No, I'm out on business by myself." Rido took a few steps closer and all the guards gathered in front of the king, ready to fight. Not frightened by it Rido walked causally towards them 'cause he didn't want to prolong this more than necessary.

"But that's not true isn't it?" The king took a step back and Rido smirked. "Right on the spot then..." He said as he bit his finger and drew blood.

The guards didn't wait for the enemy to attack. Rido threw his hand towards the humans and his blood whip hit them one by one. Despite being well trained hunters, they all fell to the ground like fragile dolls. It was only one who wasn't that easily defeated, the kings head hunter and best friend Touga. He stood ready with his gun despite his huge gash across his shoulder. Touga aimed at the vampire and fired his gun. The first shot missed but he reloaded and shot again. Rido ran towards him, dodging all the bullets that came flying out from Touga's gun. He threw his whip again and it hit successfully Touga's gun and crushed it into million pieces. Touga backed away from the impact and reached for his knife in his back pocket. Rido was unfortunately faster than him and didn't waste time for the hunter to reequip. Another cut coloured his body red but this time the blood whip hit him across his chest, Touga struggled for air as blood filled his lungs. He found the knife in his pocket and threw it against Rido. His blood whip defended him perfectly and sent the knife back where it came from. The knife hit the hunter in his leg. Excruciating pain made the hunter scream loud, Touga had received the last strike that brought him down. As he lay on the ground, he coughed up blood that quickly was washed away by the rain, as he kept fighting for air. Rido ignored the dying hunter and walked over him as he headed towards king Kiryu.

The king reached for his sword that he had attached by his thigh, then again Rido was fast and trapped the king's hand before he had the time to unsheathe his sword. The blood whip sent Zero's father flying through the air and into a tree. The body landed hard on the ground but stood up quickly. The whip took a hold around the foot this time and sent him flying down on the ground in front of the carriage. Zero heard his father's struggling and was about to go out to help him. "I s-said stay...inside." His father desperately shouted. Rido smiled a wicked smile as the king stood up and shielded the wagon with his body.

"Do you really expect that an attempt like that really will work?"

"Of course not!"

"Then you are finished." Rido said as he sent his blood whip straight trough king Kiryu's chest. Zero stared in horror as the whip protruded through the door into the carriage. Blood coloured the wagon door red before the whip disappeared. His father's heavy body fell to the ground, leaving a long red sliding mark. Zero was so mad at himself since he had trained for something like this but when it really happened he couldn't even freakin' move. The door opened revealing the drenched villain that almost certainly had abducted his brother and killed the rest of his family._ Rido._

"W-what do you want from m-m-me?" Zero stuttered.

"I-I-I want you to c-c-come with me of course." Rido mimicked.

"So you don't want to k-kill me?"

"You aren't any useful if you are dead, aren't you?" A bright light came from the vampire before Zero fell into the pleasant dark.

Kaname felt the uneasiness in the room as Ichijo tried to teach him some seducing techniques' since he believed that Kaname was a lost case in getting laid. The sky was unusually dark and the rain didn't seem to stop. "Ichijou can't you just mind your own business?" He complained as his friend started to poke in his hair to make it more attractive. A lightning struck and the door opened. Touga fell down on the floor half way through the door. "He's injured! Ichijo go and get the doctor!" His friend ran to the doctor and Kaname kneeled on the floor next to the hunter. "What in the world happened?" He asked. Touga gasped after air and tried to sit up but Kaname pulled him up in his lap instead.

"We…g-got attacked."

"Attacked? And where's Zero?" Touga did his best to stay awake so Kaname could get all the necessary information but he knew that he had no time left.

"He… took Zero." The old hunter lost consciousness in Kaname's arms before the doctor could arrive to the scene. "What are we going to do?" Ichijo asked.

"You are going to inform my father that Rido has come back. I am going to save Zero."

Ichijo looked doubtful. "But Kaname, you must understand that he's already gone? You can't possibly believe that you are going to find him at the scene?"

"I'm going. Go and tell my father."

"You need someone to come with you! It's too dangerous to go by yourself!"

"And since when did you become the most rational one?" Ichijo sighed and before he knew it Kaname had already left.

Kaname rode through the forest in the rain and still had a long way to go before he had gone outside of their barrier. As soon as he had gone outside it he would be in direct danger. The trees' branches whipped him as he rode some short cuts through the forest instead of going on the main road. It would hopefully go faster and it would be safer. Then he saw the abandoned carriage…with all the dead bodies. His heart beat fast in his chest. Kaname jumped down from the horse's back and ran toward the first corpse closest to him. _Zero?_ No, this was a guard. He continued to search after the Kiryu heir in the rain, Rido hadn't spared a single life. Then Zero must also be? Through the rain Kaname heard a wheezing sound from the direction of the carriage. He ran towards it and found the king lying in a pool of his own blood.

"King Kiryu? Oi! Where's your son?" Kaname said as he shook the man gently. His life was almost drained but he tried to speak despite his injuries.

"Rido…He took h-h-him!" He made a pause to collect more energy to speak.

"Don't say no more. You are too weak." Kaname covered him with his coat knowing that he was in the brink of death.

"S-save him." The king begged.

"I promise." Blood splattered on the soaked coat but was washed away by the rain instantly. The king reached for Kaname's face with a bloody hand and cupped his cheek. "H-he loves you." The king said weakly. Kaname placed his hand over the king's. "I know." Kaname said.

The hand fell down heavily on the ground as the Kiryu king had drawn his last breath, leaving a bloody hand print on Kaname's face. He closed the deceased's eyes and covered the head with his coat. Kaname tried to calm down but his frustration was bigger. His uncle was trying to split families again, only to regain power for his own sake and what had he done? He sat and played chess with his best friend while Zero's father was murdered. _Zero…_ Where are you? Are you unhurt? Are you even alive? Kaname stared up into the dark rainy sky til' he sank down on his knees. Defeated. He threw down his fist hard into the ground. It hurt but not as much as the biggest mistake in his life did.

"Zeroooooooo!" Kaname desperately screamed out in the night.

_Did I tell you that I love revie- I mean, cookies?_

Cookie inbox…

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A faint warning to all those with weak hearts: **this chapter is a little bit angsty**. I don't know how, it just happened.

**Chapter 3**

He had been abducted in the middle of the night after the murder of his father and Zero was currently floating in a lake. Yes, you heard right. He was _floating._ Zero stared at his reflection in the water, he wasn't the person he had been before anymore. The water reflected the mirror of a _swan_. Zero stretched his long neck and held out one of his wings to confirm if it really was his reflection that he saw. It was. How had this happened? One minute he had been a prince and a hunter who had discovered someone to love and now he was a swan with pure with feathers, floating in some lake he never had seen before. "Does your new appearance please you?" A voice said in the dark. Zero turned his head towards the shore and saw Rido standing leaned against a tree. "Did you do this to me?" Zero hissed. He was met by an evil laugh. "Who else would have?" Rido looked up into the sky and sneered. "It's about time." He mumbled quietly.

Zero felt how a strange sensation went from his feet and to his head. A bright light just like at the time when he was captivated surrounded his body. His wings turned to his normal human arms and his legs lost their flipper feet. Just like nothing had happened he stood in the middle of the shallow sea turned into a human again. His escape instinct made him run towards the shore away from his enemy but Rido couldn't accept that so he captured him with his blood whip and brought Zero to him. "Why such a rush?" He said. Zero squirmed as he tried to get loose from Rido's hard grip. It was no use since the vine only intertwined itself tighter around his body. Zero stopped his struggle as he felt how he was about to lose his breath.

Rido put Zero down on the river in front of him and withdrew his blood whip. Zero breathed heavy as if he had run a marathon as the pressure on his ribs disappeared. He didn't plan on staying voluntarily so he made a second attempt to escape from his enemy's clutches'. Rido appeared in front of him and blocked his path. Zero moved to the right but Rido followed. He tried to the left but then again Rido followed.

"Don't you understand that escaping is pointless?" Rido said.

"What do you want from me?" Zero questioned.

Rido smirked and touched Zero's silver tresses gently. He went from the boy's hair to his face and touched his cheek gently. A cut under his eye, which now had a red nasty colour got Rido's attention. He brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it before slowly tracing the wound with it. Zero shrugged back and felt how the wound closed and disappeared. "Don't freaking touch me." Zero felt grossed, that man was just as his father had told him all these years, slimy. "I don't think that you should be that rude to someone that you just met." Rido said as he leaned against the tree again. "I repeat. What do you want from _me_?" Zero said through his teeth.

"I want your father's kingdom." Rido said without hesitation.

"Then take it! You have already taken his life and you got the power so what's stopping you?"

"It's not that easy. I've already tried but when you regain something you must fight to maintain it." Rido looked intensely at Zero. "That's why I need _you_. If I can legally take over the throne then I don't have to bother about something like defending it." Zero didn't understand what Rido was hinting so he helped this poor confused boy. "I am going to get married with you." Rido explained. The bomb had been dropped and realisation hit Zero.

"N-no." He whispered. "I will never say, "I do"."

Rido snickered, this boy was just so annoyingly disobedient. "If you don't say "I do" something will happen to your precious Kuran Kaname. I'm sure you don't want that to happen, if I'm not mistaken?" Zero saw red, how dare that filth threaten him with Kaname. He had nothing to do with this. Rido saw how thoughts kept intruding the boys head and how his body made itself ready to attack. He pretended as if he hadn't seen it and hoped that the boy wouldn't do anything foolish that would lead to a prematurely death.

"Keep Kaname out from this!" Zero shouted and walked closer to Rido.

"I should probably mention this to you, but when the moon disappears from the lake you will transform back into a swan again. If you want to transform into a human at night, you must be out on this lake and let the moonlight touch your wings." This made Zero stop and realise that he already had lost, Rido already had too much power over him. Rido stood and saw how this stupid boy realised that he already was defeated. A maniacal laughter echoed though the forest, he hadn't felt this alive in years.

Rido knew that this hunter boy wouldn't give in so easily and when he felt the boy's fingers close around his throat he wasn't surprised. Zero squeezed tightly around the enemy's neck, unfortunately had Rido extended his finger nails into long talons who now was pointed to his own neck. The situation had turned into a dead-lock. The hunter tried to squeeze harder to see if the vampire actually tried to do something to stop him. The talons pointed at him drew blow as they followed his death grip.

"Master Rido, I think that it's for the best if you take away your hand from his neck. We can't have you kill him before you have reached your goal." A voice in the dark said.

"Oh, I guess you are right. My bad." Rido said and brought down his hand. Zero looked around to see from where the voice came from. _His mistake._ Rido grabbed Zero's arm and forced it away from his own neck. He twisted Zero's arm behind his back and forced him down flat on his stomach. The person walked out from the shadows and took determined steps against the vampire and the hunter. "Master, what have I told you about restraining yourself?" "Know your place!" Rido said as he dragged Zero's arm higher, making the boy hiss from the pain. The man from the shadows stopped in front of Rido and Zero followed the legs to see who it was.It was if he was looking at his own reflection. The person had silver hair and pale skin just like he, it was as if he looked in a mirror. "Long time no see, dear _brother_." Ichiru said as their eyes met. "I-Ichiru?" Zero let out. The man kneeled in front of him and pulled Zero's head up by using a firm grip in his hair. "So you where alive..." Zero said ignoring the pain. "Who said I was dead in the first place?" Ichiru let go of Zero's head and stood up. Rido climbed off Zero's back and stood behind Ichiru. Zero rose slowly from the ground and brushed off the dirt from his pants.

"So you are defending the enemy? How _cute_." Zero said as he stared at his long lost brother. Ichiru stood and did nothing as if Zero wasn't a threat to him. Rido didn't do anything either, he was just excited to see what the two brothers was going to do to each other. It was their long awaited reunion after all and he wasn't planning on stopping them. Ichiru and Zero hadn't seen each other in a long time and it was _partly_ his fault so it wasn't more than right to give them some time.

"Why are you with him in the first place? Have you forgotten everything that our father learned us about this man? He killed thousands of innocent people, Ichiru. Nothing will change that!" Zero shouted.

"What about it? Rido-sama was the only one who knew what I felt!" Zero looked at his brother who seemed to be serious. Was this Rido really that wonderful? "What you felt? Didn't you have _everything_ in our castle? Our father gave us whatever we wanted! And our mother was kind to us! What is it to really "feel" when you had so much love around you? "

"Is that really what you saw with your own eyes as we grew up? That we got the same amount of love and praise? You where always the "kind brother who did everything for his younger brother", I hated it. It always got me to feel less worth than you just because I was weaker." Ichiru walked away from his master's side to get closer to his so called brother. Zero felt Ichiru's murderous intent and walked a few steps back. "You were the one who got everything that _you_ wanted. All the attention went to _you_."

"Ichiru, that's not t-."

"It is and don't deny it!" Ichiru cut Zero of. "All the people surrounding us where talking about how important it was for _you _to "save" the two kingdoms and marry the vampire heir and how proud they were because of it. Just because you, Zero, was fortunate to be born first, _you_ are more worth than me. I was only thrash in their eyes. A burden." Ichiru felt how is rage was going to his head and stepped closer to his twin, who in turn backed away. "Ichiru, this doesn't give you the right to _kill_ our father!" Zero said now a little heavy hearted. "Don't you mean _your_ father?" Ichiru stepped closer and Zero backed away. Ichiru was behaving too strange to Zero's comfort, he wasn't scared of his twin more careful. "I was never a part of the family, only a burden and a perfect playmate for you. Since I looked almost like you, I would be able to take your place if something happened to you. No one was going to suspect anything, I was the perfect copy. Do you have any idea what they were going to do to me when you succeeded the throne?" Ichiru walked closer to his twin but Zero stopped as his heels reached the shoreline.

"Ichiru, what have you been doing all these years? You look so...healthy." Zero asked. Ichiru put his hand in his pockets and stared up into the night clad sky. It had been a while since he had been kidnapped or should he say _saved_? "When Rido-sama took me that day I was first chocked and believed that he surely would kill me since I believed in everything that our parent's had told us. When we arrived to this place I thought that he or someone else would give me a beating in an attempt to get information about the Kiryu kingdom but they gave me food and new clothes. I was too scared to eat the first days so I ran out on energy pretty fast but Rido-sama encouraged me and soon I became to feel comfortable in his presence. He even taught me how to wile a sword. He was like the father I never had."

Zero was so shocked by his brother's strange _love _to this vampire. He couldn't do anything else than to laugh nervously."Hahahaha! How can you say something like that? A father? This blood loving murderer? Don't talk shit." But when Zero thought about it, his blood froze. His brother thought that Rido was some kind of saint that hadn't done anything to hurt a fly on this planet. That was so wrong.

"I hope you understand that king Kiryu together with Haruka killed as many as Rido-sama did?"

"But that's not the same thing. Father did that to maintain the peace, not for his own selfish deeds." Zero objected when Ichiru claimed that his father was a cold blooded murderer just like Rido was.

"Rido-sama helped me to get into the right path in life and to understand that the Kiryu kingdom didn't want me any good, only evil. I'm thankful for that. I feel alive, appreciated, when I am with him and you can't do a thing to stop that." So his brother had turned his back on his family? _Great_. Who could have believed that one of the royal twins who were abducted, was still alive and betraying his own country.

"What where they going to do to you when I took over the throne and married the Kuran heir?" Zero carefully asked. The tension between them two was painfully quiet. "They were going to _kill me_." Ichiru said and pushed Zero down in the water. Zero sat up for air and Ichiru turned around and returned to his master's side. Rido stood and stared at the soaked twin before he brought back his gaze to the younger one. This sure had got interesting. "I will return soon to check up on you. Don't try anything funny when I'm gone. Until next time then, Zero." Rido and his twin brother disappeared in the darkness.

Zero got up from the water and tried his best to shake of as much water as he could from his clothes. The night air was chilly against his wet skin and a shiver travelled through his body. What was he supposed to do now? The moon was soon going to disappear again and he would transform into a swan. A faint sting came from the small wound that Rido had given him during their dead-lock earlier. Zero knew that those talons were cleaner than anything 'cause the vampires' system always took care of bacteria and open wounds that had to be healed so he didn't worry about it getting infected with some weird vampire disease.

Zero began to walk around the lake to get to know the area a little better. It was a beautiful garden like forest. It had plenty of flowers in different colours, a nice stone setting that made a small path to walk on and a stone bench which Zero sat down on. He stared at his pale hands before dragging his hair back to get the wet strands away from his face. _That stupid Ichiru._ What did he really see in that vampire? Zero couldn't understand how his brother had been able to turn his back and believe in someone that he had been learned to despise since birth. But he somehow could relate to what his twin felt. Zero had noticed the difference that most of the people that they were surrounded with did between the two of them. At that time he had been too small to understand how his brother suffered. He couldn't deny either that he loved how everyone paid attention to him and made sure that he had anything that he wanted. Does this mean that it's partly his fault that Ichiru decided to be with Rido? If he could have even out his favouring from everyone and given his brother some, had he been able to stop all this including his father's death? One drip, two drips, then a third and a forth. Tears fell onto his clenched fists that rested in his lap. Realisation had finally landed in this Kiryu prince mind, his father was dead, murdered. He was never going to be able to see him again and he had done nothing when he had the villain literally between his two hands. It was only him left now and he was captured at the enemy. This nightmare couldn't get worse at this moment, oh yeah it could, since he had a small part in all this. He was the trigger and Rido and Ichiru had only pulled it.

The boy lay down on the stone bench after he had wiped away his tears. Zero had decided on that he had to be strong. He rested his head against his arms under it and stared up into the star filled sky. _I wonder what Kaname does right now._ He thought. Zero actually missed that damn vampire and couldn't wish for anything more than to have Kaname beside him. He felt so unsafe in these unfamiliar woods and it was so quiet. Well, Zero was _alone_ after all. He continued his endless staring at the sky until the sun started to peek up in a thin yellow line behind the horizon. The moon was slowly fading away and soon would the transformation take place. Zero got up from the bench and stood up on the ground. He could only wait nervously to let the moon disappear behind the suns warmth, he who always had loved sunup's, now despised it with his whole heart.

The moon disappeared and night turned to day while Zero turned into a gorgeous swan.

Did I tell you that I love revie- I mean, chocolate?

Chocolate inbox… (I prefer dark)

V

V


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Come on! I went through this with you two times already." Touga complained. "I know..." Kaname said. "Then why is it so hard to strike at the right moment?" Touga threw another fist in the air and purposely missed Kaname's head to give him the chance to actually win. But the not so smart prince failed at this easy opportunity and was soon on the ground with the hunter's gun pointed against his head. "You won again. What is it today? The third or fourth time?" Kaname tried to ease the tension but Touga wasn't charmed that easily. "Don't you realise the importance of saving Zero?" Of course he did. His mind wasn't on anything else, than the hunter prince. He lived for him and Kaname hoped that Zero stayed alive until he could come and save him. There was just one small problem, Kaname had never gotten the proper training when it came to martial arts. The noble vampires concentrated their raise of their children to fine etiquettes in contrast to the hunters who learned their children that training martial arts and other fighting techniques was important to survive in the world. The vampires got their power and rely on them and since the hunters don't usually have that kind of natural power they know that they have to train hard to be able to defend themselves. Rido is a vampire and so is Kaname but in the situation that Kaname are facing he can't rely on his constitutional powers, he needed to be able to fight. Touga had experienced Rido's fighting ability and was aware of that Kaname would have a hard time fighting against him.

"Next we will spar with swords." Touga was about to throw the sword but reminded himself that he probably shouldn't do that so he walked over and gave it to him instead. Kaname took the sword and placed himself in the right position. "Attack!" Touga shouted. Kaname took a deep breath before he dashed forward. Touga blocked his sword with his own of course and pushed Kaname back. The Kuran heir was way better with a sword than his fists so Touga had _almost_ to use more than necessary to win over him. Kaname took a step back and Touga saw an open and unprotected spot so he reached as far as he could and stepped forward to end this match. But his leg cramped and his chest gave him a painful reminder that he wasn't fully healed yet. The pain radiated out to his arm, which made him drop the sword. Kaname threw away his and hurried to the hunter's side. Touga supported himself on his good leg's knee to not fall down on the ground. Kaname felt the smell of blood hit the air when Touga clasped his shirt. The wound had reopened _again._ The young heir ripped the shirt open to see how bad it was this time.

The doctor had successfully saved Touga after that he had come to the castle but the pain had been great and the wounds fatal. The stubborn hunter had insisted to train Kaname so that he could bring Zero back even though his wounds just had closed up. Haruka had strongly objected and said that his health went before anything else. _"Zero may not be one of yours but he is one of mine and I want to find him before it's too late. I don't care if I'm hurt I only want him to be safe."_ Kaname was impressed about Touga's dedication to the young heir. He stared at the reopened wound and sighed. He took of the man's shirt and removed the old bandage. Kaname knew that the hunter probably would do something stupid as strain his body so he had brought a medical kit. The last time Touga had refused to go inside again to get his wounds treated. Training was more important and his father had only mumbled something like "_Hunters are so pushy when it comes to physical strength. Why is it always training and more training?_" This way both sides were pleased, Touga got patched up and he didn't have to leave training for it. Kaname wrapped the hunter's chest in a new bandage, he also took a look at the leg but it seemed okay. Touga tried to walk away when Kaname wanted him to swallow some painkillers.

"If you don't take them I need to force you and it will require _my lips _on_ yours_."

"Hell it will." Touga said as he snatched away the pills from Kaname.

They sat down on the grass and took a small break. Kaname looked up into the blue sky and hoped that Zero was okay. He prayed that he was. "How are your skills when it comes to spells?" The hunter next to him asked. The Kuran heir pretended to thought about it for a moment before he answered.

"Not so good."

"Why not? You are a vampire so you should at least know the basic ones."

"I never learned spells. All time in the summers went to spend time with Zero!" _Or more like avoid him constantly._ Touga sighed. "And the rest of the time went to learn how you should act among other nobilities?" Kaname looked away a little embarrassed. "The noble vampires sure have sunken low these days. At this moment the criminals are better fighters than any of you." "But this is why we are training! To get better and to improve!" He had to say something to not look too stupid in front of this hunter. "Kaname, the thing is that you have to learn most of the things from the foundation. You have a long way to have the opportunity to "get better and improve"." At this moment you should be happy if you could get the hang of the basics." _He doesn't have to tell me that day out and day in._ "I get what you are trying to say, that vampires are worse fighters than the hunters. But that's not completely true! In my case it is but not in all. My father knows how to fight." Touga laughed. "Your father? Hah! He was so worthless at the beginning of the war that it was embarrassing. _But_ he trained hard to be the vampire he is today and I think that the output of the war was thanks to his hard training and his dedication to his kingdom. He had something to protect and made sure that he protected it with his own hands." Kaname was amazed over how thoughtful his father was. He had trained hard for those he loved and cared for. He felt a new, stronger motivation; he was going to train hard to save his beloved.

"Ancient gods hear my call, circling arms raise a wall." Touga chanted while he moved his hands in front of his body and a light orange wall appeared before him. Kaname studied the protection wall and was concerned if he really could make something like that. "If you want the wall to get bigger you add more power to it, like this." Touga concentrated and the wall got higher and wider. "Try to throw something at it." Kaname looked down on the ground and found a stone that seemed appropriate. He picked it up and threw it against the wall. As the stone hit the wall it dissolved into tiny pieces. "Ancient gods hear my plea, bring down the wall protecting me." Touga recited and the orange coloured wall disappeared. He breathed heavily and wiped his forehead with his arm. Holding up the wall under a longer period of time took much of the user's stamina. "This is one of the easier protecting spells. I think that you should be able to learn it. But only use it at shorter periods of time 'cause it take much energy and only make the size that you need."

Kaname stood steadily on the ground with his hands in front of him. "Think of a shield that you want to have in your hands. Concentrate and try to press the power out to your palms. Then say the spell." Touga instructed. Kaname thought of how he wanted the shield to look like and focused. He could feel how the power started to build up in his hands so he said the spell. "Ancient gods hear my call, circling arms raise a wall." Something yellow appeared in his hands but it was very small so he tried to add more power just like Touga had instructed him. The small energy circle turned red before it gave of a small explosion. A small burn covered his fingertips but it soon faded away as his healing made its job. He took position and repeated it. The circle was a little bigger this time but still very small and just like the first time it exploded when he tried to make it bigger. Kaname refused to give up even though he saw his father's doubtful expression as he watched how it went with his son's training. The heir ignored it and replaced his father's face with his Zero's, his motivation grew and he tried again.

Haruka stared at how his son wasted his own time. Kiryu Zero was dead and would never return. Why couldn't he understand that? All he did was to train and practise spells when he should find someone to marry. Kaname was getting "old" and would soon not be an attractive husband to other royalties. The Kuran king needed to be sure that he had two that could take care of the kingdom. Kaname was going to take over the throne this year, with or without a spouse. Why did he have to have such a stubborn kid? Haruka thought about what he could do to make Kaname to start thinking of someone else. He couldn't force him, he was smarter than that and the old fashion way, to give him the marriage proposals to make him choose one wouldn't work either. No, his son was, based on his sudden love to the Kiryu heir, very drawn to how people looked. They had to have beauty and to radiate a special feeling. To experience that he needed to _meet_ them. That's right! An engagement ball with people that is suitable to lead the kingdom together with his son. "Butler! I want you to invite all the royalties and nobles to a ball that will take place in a few days. Make sure that they take their single sons and daughters with them."

Kaname tried for what was probably the tenth time in a row to make the protecting wall. It grew bigger and bigger in his hands. _Was he going to make it this time?_ Kaname moved his hands outward and expanded the area of the wall. This time it was big and he could maintain it. He had succeeded. Touga smiled, the spoiled vampire had finally done it. Now he only had to learn a technique that allowed him to attack. Kaname said the closing words and sat down on the ground. His persistent attempts to make the shield had drained him more than he had expected. "That one you made perfectly, kid." Touga praised Kaname. "Don't rest to easily, you still have a long way to go before you are ready to meet the enemy. But I think that we have deserved some fun among all this? Call on Ichijou and make him come here to play a little game. Kaname, you can handle the bow at least?" Kaname rolled his eyes."That's the only thing I know that I am pretty good in. Archery is a well known sport among the nobles here." The old hunter smiled. "Then this shouldn't be a problem for you then."

Ichijo and Kaname stood on the grass in the garden. Touga had gone somewhere, probably to get their bows. When the hunter came back he wasn't alone. Behind him walked ten other hunters that had been dressed in a number. They lined up in front of Kaname and Ichijou, his friend was on his guard, ready to defend the heir because of all these hunters gathered in the same spot. Touga sat down two bows and two arrow baskets but he also had two blind folds in his hands. Kaname and Ichijo took each and stood by the two baskets with arrows. One of the other hunters gave him two buckets with powder that had the colour of blue and orange. He poured the powder in one of the baskets so that Kaname's arrows got an orange colour while Ichijou's got blue.

"We are going to play a little game with some help from my team." _That's just because he's too scared of staying here all by himself. _Kaname thought. "Since they got here as a safety measure to protect the Kuran heir, they haven't done any particular exercise so now they will be executing their skills." _As if I could trust all these bloody vampires..._ Touga thought.

"You are going to shot your coloured arrows at these moving targets. Every hit is worth the number of points that the hunter got on his or hers vest. The higher point, the harder it is to hit the target. You will start with blind folded eyes so that they get a small chance of escaping and when I take it off the game begins. The time limit is 2 and a half minute."

"Wait here just a minute!" Ichijo protested. "Touga, you are saying that we are supposed to get blind folded when there are eleven hunters surrounding us? Don't be stupid!" Kaname sighed and had a feeling that his _dear_ friend was going to object to something like this. "They won't do anything to us, so just calm down. The hunters are here to _protect me_ aren't I'm right , Touga?" The old hunter cleared his throat and agreed with Kaname.

The both contestants put on their blind folds. Touga stood ready to give the first signal that would send the hunters out in the garden. The first signal went and they took off. "Okay, two and a half minute. Do your best." Touga let go of the blind folds and Kaname was quick with fining an arrow and hit a couple of hunters in just the first couple of seconds. Ichijo on the other hand had problem with just stringing the bow and send away the arrow. But he had decided to only hit the highest pointed hunter so that he didn't have to have that much hits. Kaname run around and hit more and more. The hunters tried in vain to not be hit by his arrows. Soon almost every one of them was covered in orange dots but not a single blue. Touga watched at Ichijos embarrassing tries and still held on to his belief that vampires sure had gotten weak these years. "Only fifteen seconds left." He shouted. Kaname's friend tried in vain to hit the most valuable. The heir launched an arrow just when the 100 point hunter dived into a bush and then the time was up.

"Okay, let's count the score." Touga counted and took notes at how many Kaname had gotten, the heir had actually managed to get 298 points. Then he moved on to Ichijo. "Zero and zero and nothing and zero and zero...Well.. that's zero." The hunters laughed at Ichijo's uselessness and where quite impressed by Kaname so they went to praise him. While Kaname was surrounded by all those hunters, Ichijo took his chance and gave the 100 point hunter three dots on her back. "Hey! We still have one left" Touga objected. They went back to their previous positions and Ichijo threw away the arrow. "Last but not least we got the hunter worth 100 points!" Touga turned around and had to rub his eyes to believe what he saw. The hunter had three blue spots on her. "What's the matter?" Ichijou asked. "That's 300 points so just write it already!" He took the pen from Tougas hand. "300 to 298." He said as he wrote it under his name satisfied. Now was he finally able to win against Kaname! "Ichijo, wait a second." Kaname said. He went over to the hunter woman and brushed away her bangs from her forehead. A clear orange dot was decorated it.

"You are a really good archer, Kaname! One of the best. But you will need courage and your spell skill to defeat the enemy!" Touga stared at the somewhat annoying vampire. "I got all of that of course. Don't be sad, you can't be good at everything. At least you are a pro in shooting arrows." The older hunter let a hand fall onto Ichijo's shoulder. "Then if you are that _brave,_ you could _easily_ train "repel the spell" with Kaname?"

"R-r-epell t-t-he spe-ll?" Ichijo stuttered.

"Y-yeah, R-repel the spell." Touga teased.

"What does it require from me?" Kaname said, interested to learn something new.

"Your _brave_ friend here will make a blasting curse, who he will send away to you while you stand with your back against him. You are going to turn around and catch the energy ball. If you succeed to catch it, the next step is to send it away and split this apple into two pieces."

Ichijo was turning paler in his face as he thought of what could happen if he missed Kaname. Then he thought again, his brain was getting a hard workout today and it made his head hurt. Kaname has no talent when it comes to spells so he could...miss the apple and hit him somewhere else, like in his face. "Touga are you really that confident in Kaname to let him catch and then shoot something like a spell at me? Can't you hear how stupid that idea is?" Kaname had thought about it as well. How was he going to be able to aim at his best friend's head with a technique that he can't handle? "I'm not so sure about this either." He said unsure.

Fifth teen minutes later Ichijo had an apple on his head and Kaname stood with his back against him. Touga had dismissed his hunter companions and was currently lying in the grass with a cigarette in his mouth. Ichijo shook from his nervousness and Kaname stood still, waiting for the energy ball. "Confrigo." Ichijo said and the ball formed in his hands. He hesitated at his first attempt to send it flying. He ogled to his side where Touga was resting and his laid back style pissed him off more than anything else. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he sent the energy ball between his hands away against Kaname.

The Kuran heir turned around and caught the ball perfectly before he reversed it back to his friend again. The ball had a perfect height and came closer to its target. When Ichijou felt a sticky mess drip from his hair down on his face he dared to open his eyes. The apple he had had on his head was in small mashed pieces. The noble hunter sank down on his knees and breathed. Touga puffed out some smoke and felt relieved that Kaname actually had been able to repel the spell. If Ichijo had been hit by it, he had been in serious trouble right now.

"Shouldn't I learn that spell myself?" Kaname wondered. Touga put out his cigarette and put his hat over his face. "In your case it's enough if you can repel spells. At this moment you can make a shield, fight with a sword and shoot with the bow. You can't be more ready than you already are." _Yes!_ Kaname jumped up and down inside his mind. Now he could finally defeat the enemy and save Zero. Kaname was finally one step closer. "There is something that you shouldn't forget in this matter." The old hunter's voice suddenly got serious.

"Rido isn't always what he seems. He's an excellent magician and fighter. Kaname, you won't be able to win easily."

"I know that but I have to rescue Zero, even if the risk is high. He's counting on me."

"If he's even alive." Touga said in distrust.

"I know he is." Kaname growled.

"Do you feel like you are ready?" The hunter asked.

"I do." Kaname answered seriously.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Rido stood at the shore and waited for Zero's transformation to take place. The moon peeked out from behind the clouds and the familiar yellow light surrounded the swan's white body before turning it to the silver haired hunter. Rido signed to him that he wanted to talk to him. Zero walked against the vampire slowly. Was he never going to be able to be alone when he could be in his human form? The night was warm and he unbuttoned two buttons on his shirt to cool down. As he was about to set a foot on the shore, Rido extended his hand. The hunter looked at it like it was poison and continued past him. Zero didn't really know where he should go to be able to get away from this persistent vampire. A hand gripping his arm, changed his mind. He turned against Rido and was about to snatch back his arm when Rido let his hand travel down to his own. Rido squeezed it lightly but Zero let his hand stay flat, not intending to give the vampire the pleasure. "I thought that we will have a pick nick this night. Your brother made all the food." Zero was hungry but he was never able eat in that mans presence.

Rido walked first, leading the hunter to a richly flower covered area with a blanked spread out on the ground. The vampire let go of his hand and they sat down. Zero stared down on his trembling hands not knowing where to set his eyes. He knew why Rido had collected him in the first place this night. _Marriage proposal._ A bento was held out in front of him and Zero took it. Rido began to eat in silence and hoped that the hunter would be easier to talk to today than he had the other nights. Zero looked at the bento and felt how his nausea came crawling. He tried to not be impolite so he poked around in the food instead of eating it. Rido sighed and figured that this wouldn't be easy this night either.

"Not hungry?" He asked. Zero glared at him before putting his bento away. "Can't you just get to the point?" He said with hatred. Rido knelt down on the blanket, taking Zero's hand in his. "Zero, do you want to marry me?" The hunter snatched away his hand like it had touched the fire. "Every night you ask the same question and every night I give you the same answer. I rather die first." Rido stood up and turned his back to the hunter. "You shouldn't really mock me like that." He said calmly. "I thought you were used to it by now?" Rido turned around and was noticeably pissed. "One day that will make me boil over and that won't be any fun for you." "Then so be it! I will never let you have my father's kingdom!" The vampire didn't know what to do with this stubborn hunter. He watched how the hunter nervously fiddled with the hem of his one shirt arm. His gaze travelled up to Zero's inevitable pale and exposed neck. Rido felt how his eyes changed colour and how his fangs grew. In a flash the vampire stood over the fragile hunter. He placed his hand on his shoulder which made Zero turn his head to only see Rido's predator eyes. Before Zero had time to react, the vampire pushed him down on the blanked with his head first. He tried to struggle out of Rido's grip but the pressure against his back only grew and his arms was pulled up on his back. "Incarcerous." Rido hissed. When Zero heard the restriction spell and felt the tightening ropes around his wrists when it activated, he knew that he was in deep trouble.

"Not so brave now are we?" Rido asked as he leaned closer. "Don't worry. It will get more interesting than this. I promise." He whispered, with his mouth close to Zero's ear.

Did I tell you that I love revie- I mean, cute ukes?

Uke inbox…

V

V


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi! I'm changing the story from **K+** to **T**.

I also want to thank those who review. You should know that I'm always stalking my hotmail to see if I got new ones! I haven't been good in replying to them 'cause I thought getting the chapter done would give you more happiness. :) You should know that I always read them. I get in high spirits every time and it makes me eager to write on the next chapter.

The disposition didn't turn out as I wanted, I apologize for that.

_May the force be with you. _ ~Before it all ends.

**Chapter 5**

Kaname was _ready_ and now he had to find Ichijo. His friend had gone somewhere and he just couldn't find him. He was probably still shaken up after Touga's training. Kaname couldn't blame him since the older hunter had been quite mean to his friend. The most important thing was that he was ready. He could finally seek after his beloved and to defeat the threat to the two kingdoms. The Kuran heir gave up his search for Ichijo and went to his room to change clothes and to equip himself with a suitable weapon. This feeling... Kaname couldn't say if he was excited about this or nervous. He had trained his as of and had endured Touga to get where he stood today.

A knock was heard and short after his dad walked on though the door. Kaname was busy with his preparations and felt that he didn't had the time to talk to his father. "Kaname, I need to speak to you." Haruka said. "Father, do you know where Ichijo is?" Kaname asked not really listening. The heir ran around in his room and rummaged through his things. "Kaname?..." His father was beginning to desperately try to get contact with his son. "So father , you still don't know where Ichijou is?" Kaname was still not listening, Zero was within his grasp, he just needed to reach out and offer his hand. "KANAME!" His father shouted to get his son's attention. Kaname stopped dead in his tracks and suddenly remembered that his father had stepped in earlier.

"Good, I finally got your attention. Where is the fire?"

Kaname didn't know where to start. He wanted to go immediately. "Touga finally gave me permission to start looking for Zero." He answered.

Haruka sighed at his love struck son, why couldn't he accept that the Kiryu heir was dead? "Kaname, listen. Zero is dead and he will never come back, why can't you just accept that?"

His son made a displeased face. "He's not."

"Kaname don't be unreasonable! You must understand that he can't be alive. Rido took him after he killed his father." Kaname ignored his father and tried to get out through his door. "I want to talk to you about something that concerns this matter. Can you at least see me before you go?" The Kuran heir mumbled a yes and disappeared to find his friend.

When Kaname found Ichijo he was hiding in the library pretending to read a book. "So it's here where you are hiding?" Kaname said as he approached him. His friend looked up from his book surprised."I'm not hiding!" Kaname smiled. "Yeah? You, who never go to the library normally, are sitting here voluntarily and reading a book. Isn't that unusual?" Ichijo put away the book. "I maybe enjoy a book once in awhile..." Kaname sighed. "And reading upside down is a way to challenge yourself?" "I was reading the book upside down?" His friend said surprised. "Yepp." The awkward silence was obvious. Then Ichijo saw that Kaname had dressed for going out. "Did you get his permission?" "We are leaving in an hour."

The Kuran heir went to his father's room and wondered what the rush was. He knocked on the door and his father gave him permission to go in. Haruka was standing at the window and gazed at the garden below it. He turned around when he heard his son come in through the door. "You wanted to speak to me?" Kaname asked. He walked further into the room and sat down on the divan. Haruka took out a black flat box from his desk before he sat down next to his son. He touched along the edge a little uncertain if this was the right thing to do.

"Kaname, the time has come where you need to settle down and create your own family. Kiryu Zero is gone and will probably never come back. At the ball I want you to choose a spouse that you will lead this kingdom with. This is your last chance to find someone to share your life with." Haruka told his son. Kaname was quiet at first but his father waited patiently.

"Zero is not dead, he's there somewhere, waiting for me. I know that the kingdom needs me and my future spouse. I'm thinking about it every day and I know that the time is running out. I refuse to choose a bride on the ball in two days! It's absurd. I can't go and turn my back on Zero now!" His father sighed and had known that this wouldn't be the easiest thing to discuss with Kaname. But his son needed to understand that this was reality. He can't live on in his alternative world anymore, Kaname need to understand.

"Listen now, we haven't heard from that boy or Rido in ages. Who knows where they have gone? You need to think about the kingdom now and not yourself. In two days, you _will_ choose a spouse that will stand by your side. It's not time to think about love. Just choose one, you don't need to stick together, just marry someone and secure the throne." The king made a pause knowing that Kaname was not fond of this in any way. "In this box dwells a treasure that has been passed down to the heir of the Kuran line. I want you to take it and give it to your future spouse." Haruka opened the black box and took out a necklace in pure gold. He took Kaname's hand and let the necklace land in his palm. Stunned, the young prince held up the necklace to look at it. The gorgeous necklace chain was in gold and had a medallion in the same material. The medallion was heart shaped and bore the Kuran crest. Kaname turned it around and saw that there was some kind of inscription on the back of it.

"_I found the one whom my soul loves."_

Song of Solomon 3:4

He traced the inscription with his finger before he opened the medallion. Inside there was two pictures of a man and a woman. "Father this is...you and mother." His father took the medallion and looked at the two small images of him and his queen. He took out the pictures and gave the medallion back to his son. "When I got this from my father, I chose to put in a picture of myself and the one I loved. I later gave this to your mother when I proposed to her. Now it's your turn."

Kaname closed the medallion and knew exactly what he was going to put in it. "Father, I don't know what to say. Is it really okay for me to have this?" Haruka chuckled. "I'm giving this to you just as all the other kings before me have. If your dear mother still had been alive she would have given it to you. Treasure it and give it to your spouse."

"I will. Oh, yes. I managed to find Ichijo by the way. He was hiding in the library."

"Did Touga do something to him again?" His father asked.

"Not more than the usual, he will recover." Haruka saw that his son still only had his eyes for that hunter.

"I must tell you this since you are going to look after Zero. Rido he is very good in handling magic and spells. He has been able to live in peace probably in the Kiryu kingdom under all these years with no one noticing him. Kaname, don't expect him to be "Rido". He could look differently than he did before I exiled him. Be careful if anything seems suspicious." His son nodded his head and made himself ready to go and find his beloved. "Promise me to be home in time for the ball tomorrow?"

"Don't worry. I'll be home by then."

Ichijo was waiting outside when Kaname went out from the castle. He had put the medallion in his pocket and had equipped himself with a bow and some arrows. His friend was very eager to leave so that Touga couldn't have the chance of finding him again. Kaname was almost forced to stop him from leaving but he needed to tell him what his father had. "...Do you understand? Rido doesn't have to be in his vampire form. He appeared in his vampire form when he attacked the carriage but that doesn't mean that he is using it. Touga taught us that he is a powerful magician so we must stay focused if anything seems strange." Ichijo nodded and also knew what danger they put themselves in. "Shall we?" Kaname and Ichijo left to find the missing prince.

Zero felt how the vampire's breath brushed his ear as it breathed. The head had gotten a good hit and ached. He tried to get free from the ropes around his wrists but they didn't budge. Rido was pleased when his victim started to show signs of trembling. He loved when they got scared, it made the whole thing more exiting. He reached out his tongue and traced Zero's ear with it. The boy under him squirmed more and the trembles increased. "There is no use to resist, boy. Just calm down and relax so maybe this can be joyful for you too." Rido started to touch the hunter's chest. He loved how the hunters' training obsession gave them firm bodies like this one he had underneath him. "Let go of me!" Zero objected. Rido ignored and stopped at the boy's nipples. He massaged them carefully not to give pleasure but to tease. The old vampire leaned even closer to the boy and let no space exist between them. Rido continued to tease Zero and rubbed his nose into his hair and the neck where it ended.

The young heir breathed hard and tried to control his horror but it was easier said than done. Rido was all over his body and he felt how the intimacy was getting to intimate. With all this touching and grinding he couldn't help to get flustered."Revoke the damn...spell!" He pleaded. Rido let go of him, not to let him go but rather help the boy into a more comfortable position, in a belief to reduce his whining about letting him go. The vampire turned the boy so that he sat between his legs instead of having to support his whole body with his head. Rido hugged them close and let his hands wander up to Zero's collarbone. He caressed the area lightly but let his fingertips touch the carotid artery on the boy's throat now and then.

Zero couldn't help to notice in what height that he had his poor hands in. The vampire seemed to try get as close as possible which made his hands rub at that exact point. If everything _down there_ had been in its normal state he could have pretend as if he didn't notice it but as since it had become a bulge it was too hard to ignore. He felt grossed out. Rido's hands disappeared and his head was dangerously close to his neck. The vampire traced with one finger over a vein.

"You probably understand what it means if I bite you here and now?" He said with a mocking voice.

"Don't you dare!" Zero warned.

"I don't think that you are in any _position_ to argue about that. You should consider it to be an honour if you were turned by me." Rido kissed the skin over the vein and let his tongue trace it down ward. Zero moved around in panic he couldn't become a vampire _and_ bound to this one. Rido traced his tongue up again and stopped at the spot he had chosen.

"I welcome you, to hell." He said before he opened his mouth with his exposed fangs. He let the tips of the teeth almost break the skin on the boy. Zero closed his eyes in an attempt to welcome his cruel fate. He could feel how the teeth soon would pierce his skin and how he would take the first step of becoming an immortal. Rido chuckled before saying; "You are one hell of a lucky prey. Don't forget this the next time you decide to mock me." Rido let go of Zero and the boy turned into a swan as the moon disappeared. The frightened hunter spread his wings and took off. He needed to get to Kaname and that was _now_. Rido watched as the white swan fled to safer grounds. He hadn't been able to control his desires but he couldn't deny that he had _enjoyed it._ Zero wouldn't be so lucky next time.

Kaname and Ichijo had just entered the woods that belonged to the Kiryu kingdom. They hadn't encountered any obstacles _yet_. Ichijo had been on his guard during the whole time and jumped for every little thing that moved in the forest. Kaname walked first and had his weapon ready just in case and to calm his friend down. The heir hadn't been in these forests before and needed a map that he had found in the library as his guide. At this moment he didn't know _exactly_ where they were. Kaname stopped and looked at the map. Ichijo stepped forward and peeked nervously at how Kaname stared at the map. "We are lost aren't we?" He asked. The Kuran heir sat down on a stone while Ichijo did the same. "We aren't lost, I just can't fit in this environment on the map." Ichijo took out an apple from his backpack. Perfect, they were lost in a forest, where the hunters' ruled. If Rido where to show up, the day would be completed. He sighed at the whole situation and munched more on his apple.

Kaname still had his head down in the map trying to find where they were but he felt somewhat sure about their position. He rose and started to walk further into the wood. As he walked closer in to it he felt as if he was watched or as if a strong force had passed through. "I can feel it." He said. "Stay close." Ichijo walked closer and looked up into the sky. No sign of the enemy so far. He wasn't paying any attention at his friend who walked first so he bumped into him as Kaname suddenly stopped. "Not that close Ichijo!" His friend heard but gave no response since he was too occupied to look after danger. If Kaname got hurt in any way he was going to be the one responsible for it. When he looked forward again, the one that he was supposed to have some control over was gone. "K-kaname?" He called. Ichijo started to walk faster in hope of finding Kaname again but his friend was nowhere to be seen. He tripped over a fallen branch and landed with his hands first. In front of his face hovered a green little insect, Ichijo came quickly on his feet and pointed with his bow at it. The little green insect began to fly back and forth as if it teased him. Ichijo followed it with his bow and thought that it was Rido who had come to kill him. The green insect flew quickly towards his face and in a pure reflex the noble send his arrow flying. The flying little monster avoided it and the arrow was sent up into the sky.

Zero who had just escaped his enemy's clutches was flying toward what he believed was the right direction. Rido had been close and if he hadn't been transformed into a swan who knows what could have happened? The hunter had somewhere along the way almost gotten another impression of this exiled vampire. He had thought that Rido sometimes could be more human and considerate. No night had been cheap or hastily put together. All those small proposal dates, dinners or what it was supposed to be, had been through fully planed and organised. As if Rido had cared about his well being. _He had fooled him. _Rido had snapped too quickly, as if he were impatient about Zero's mouth saying "I do". It was if Rido did all that just to deceive him into a marriage with him. Zero was glad that he had transformed since it had saved his life. It's not all days you are actually happy to be swan.

The hunter flied around in the clouds, looking at the disappearing ground below him. He still had no idea of where he was. The only thing he knew was that Rido for certain was in the hunter kingdom, so Zero was home but at the same time not. He looked forward and sighed. He would never find anyone like this. He was beginning to feel a bit hopeless and wanted to turn back. Rido could have his kingdom, it didn't matter anymore. He just wanted to be free from this curse. They could live in separate rooms and only be together at important events. It's just that it would get so lonely... to live by yourself and have no one to speak to. Zero's deep thoughts were interrupted by an arrow that missed his left wing with only a centimetre to go. "Ichijo, you stupid idiot! Are you out of your mind? What it you had hit someone with that?" Zero heard a familiar voice shout deep down in the forest that he had been flying over for a while now. _Kaname?_ "He's here!" The hunter whispered. The white swan dived down towards the forest and flied in. Zero sig sacked through the trees fast. He had to find Kaname before he had the chance to disappear again.

"You are on your own." Kaname said. "I can't have you behind me if you start to decide on shooting arrows all over the place!" Ichijo put away his bow and took another trail. Kaname had been right, what if he had it his dear friend in the back? It was better this way even though he was scared.

Kaname who now was relieved of disposing the danger out of the way, saw something faraway. It came towards him and fast. The yellow light reflected on Zero's wings as he flied through the small areas where the sun reached down. He saw a man standing a hundred of metres in front of him. _It can't be?_ Just as he was going to call his name an arrow went flying towards him. Zero ducked it but flew towards the man determinately. He saw the brown locks and the familiar face. Kaname didn't share the same experience. He saw a white swan that for some strange reason flew in the middle of the forest and towards him. That must be Rido, he thought. Why would there be a white swan in these woods in the first place. The pureness and the white wouldn't fool him. The animal was the evil and it had to die. "This one is for Zero." He shouted before he sent away another arrow which made the swan fly up towards the sky.

Why is he shooting at me? He must think that I'm the enemy! Zero looked down worried that Kaname would gain on him. He flied the fastest that he could and was torn between his hopes that Kaname followed him and that he didn't. He couldn't die like this. Kaname ran after the swan and could keep almost the same pace as it. He let another arrow escape from his bow but it missed its target. Zero had dodged the arrow just in time but he wouldn't be so lucky next time. All this flying had made him tired and the sun was hanging low in the sky, if he wanted to turn into a human this night he had to return to the lake soon. He looked down and was met by an arrow pointed at him. When did Kaname outrun him? Zero flew towards the sun to seek protection. Kaname followed the swan but as it flew into the sun's rays his eyes got dazzled and he was forced to look away. Unfortunately for Zero the sun was disappearing faster than he had thought and too soon he was a clear target for the vampire hunting him.

Zero could see the lake now and flew with all that he had left towards it. Kaname followed the swan and before they knew it the day had turned to a star filled night. Zero had finally reached the lake and stood on a stone on the hill over it as he waited for the moon to show. The flight had drained him more than he had expected. Kaname had tried to kill him. He feared of going down to the lake to night, it would be too dangerous but he was forced to. This could be his only opportunity.

When Kaname saw the lake in the middle of the forest he couldn't imagine what he saw. This was such a beautiful place and completely forgotten. But where had that white swan disappeared? He walked around and was prepared if something would attack him. Then he heard a pair of wing beat just above the lake. He turned and saw how the white swan he earlier had hunted was slowly descending down to the lake.

Zero saw how Kaname had his gazed turned at him. He was close to fly away to safety but let himself land on the water. He looked down at the surface and begged that he would transform. The moon mirrored in the water, disappeared and Kaname was too eager with his bow and would soon let it go. The hunter looked up to the sky to see that the moon was hidden behind some stray clouds. _Not now!_ _Come on...come on._ He panicked as the moon still was covered behind the clouds and that Kaname was going to kill him any minute.

The vampire holding the bow stared at the swan's strange behaviour. It didn't attack nor did it fly away. It just floated in the lake as if it was waiting for something. _I have to kill it._ Kaname pulled back his string and aimed at the swan. But just seconds before he was going to let the arrow go, a yellow shine engulfed the white swan. Kaname watched it as he had the bow pointed at the yellow glow, ready to attack when Rido would show his real self.

When the light disappeared, it wasn't Rido who stood in the middle of the lake. It was Zero, his beloved.

~Did I tell you that I love revie- I mean, Ben & Jerry's?~

Cooling box below...

V

V


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry for the unusual long wait? I moved to my own apartment and I didn't have internet for awhile and then I began university. Yeah, you know... I hope that the chapter turned out well! I hope I got the moon thing right, I got confused by all its phases.

I have read through it only fast so if something is strange, then it's strange. Live with it. :)

**Chapter 6**

Kaname couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him stood the one he had searched for and longed for. He took two slow steps forward as if the hunter, standing in the lake, wasn't real. Zero stood uncertain, not knowing what to do. He had just escaped death, two times in a row. Kaname let his weapon fall to the ground, he still couldn't trust that it was Zero standing before him. That yellow light could have been from a transformation to something else than the swan and the obvious choice had been Zero of course. But if it was a trick then why did the hunter just stand out there motionless, observing him?

"Kur-..Kaname, it's me." Zero whispered. "Zero? It really is you!" Kaname felt how all the anxiety disappeared and ran towards his beloved. The water splashed around him and when he got to the hunter, he flung himself in his arms. They span around, looking in each other's eyes. Zero hugged Kaname like it was the last time but the most important thing; he wasn't alone anymore. Kaname leaned in closer and Zero did the same. Their noses where close now and their lips where only inches apart. When Kaname lost some of his footing, Zero followed and their mouths met. They stayed like that for a long time. Just both of them sharing a warm and loving kiss. When they parted, Zero let his forehead rest onto Kaname's. He was so glad that someone finally had fund him.

"I thought that you had forgotten about me. I've missed you so." He said. Kaname let a hand go through the silver tresses of the hunter and smiled. "I thought about you day and night. Everyone told me that it was useless and that I should stop looking after you but I never gave up. I knew that you were still alive. I just had to find you and now I have."

Zero let go of Kaname and realised that even though he had been found and Kaname was by his side, he couldn't leave. Kaname was the one that should leave before Rido comes. "You can't stay." Zero whispered. Kaname stared at Zero not really believing what he just had heard. He took Zero's hands in his and pulled the hunter a little bit closer. "I can't stay?" He asked. Zero's heartbroken expression was all that was needed. Kaname pulled him in to a hug, a hug that he desperately needed just as much as Zero did. "No! I'll never let you out of my sight again!" Zero embraced him quickly but was eager to tear apart from him. The vampire held him so that he wouldn't run away. Zero put his hands on Kaname's chest.

"Listen to me, Kaname. I..-"

"_Zero?"_ A voice far away called on him. _Oh, no. _Zero flinched from the sound of that voice. He walked a couple of steps towards the shore to see if he could see Rido. His escape instinct made him pull away from Kaname who grabbed his hands so that he wouldn't run away.

"Oh, no." Zero said worried.

"What's the matter? Who is it?" Kaname said almost equally worried.

"It's him!"

"Rido?" Kaname asked but judging on Zero's reaction to the voice, he knew he was right.

"He has me under a spell and you must go!" Zero was getting desperate to get Kaname away from there. _"Zero?"_ Rido kept calling. Kaname put Zero behind him to protect the boy from danger. He looked around, almost nervously. "Come with me! I will protect you, I promise." He said. "I can't! When the moon disappears I will turn back into a swan." Kaname didn't seem to understand Zero's seriousness. Zero pushed him forward so that they got up from the water. "He's too powerful! Just trust me. Flee to safety!" Kaname touched the hunter's face tenderly and could now realise that his love really was serious. But he had just gotten here and they had barely reunited again.

"There must be away to break the spell." He said somewhat frustrated over the situation.

"There is! You must make a vow of everlasting love."

"I'll make it! It's all I ever wanted!"

"You must prove it to the world!" Zero was getting desperate; Kaname had to leave before it was too late. "How?" Kaname wondered. "I don't know! Leave! Go, before it's too late."Zero pushed Kaname further and the vampire started to understand that he had to leave, right now. As much as he didn't want to leave his beloved behind, he knew that there was nothing he could do. _Prove it to the world._ "A ball...Tomorrow night come to the castle! And I'll prove it to the world." Zero couldn't believe what he heard. Kaname was going to save him from the curse. "ZERO!" Rido screamed throughout the wood. That small panic started to well up again, Kaname have to go. Zero looked behind him to make sure that Rido wasn't there yet. "I'm coming!" He answered. "Go!" He urged Kaname. The vampire searched in his pocket for something.

"Tomorrow night!"

"Yes, tomorrow night! But go, hurry!"

Kaname threw the golden necklace that his father had given to him. Zero catch it and stared at its beauty. It bore the Kuran crest. This is... "Zero! Can't you hear me calling?" Rido stepped out from some trees and Zero was on his guard. He sneered over his shoulder and was relieved that Kaname had managed to escape.

"I-I..." Zero stuttered. He hid the necklace in his fist. His heart hammered fast like a drum. Was Rido going to continue what he had started the last time? "I thought I heard voices?" Rido asked openly. He looked around the area and behind some bushes. "V-voices?" Rido turned around towards Zero and looked suspiciously at him. "Yes... voices." "Well... I-I.." Zero stuttered, he couldn't get anything out that would sound unsuspicious. "You what?" Rido asked not that impressed by the scared hunter. "I-I've decided to become your spouse." Zero said and bowed. His head was blank and he had no idea why he had said that in the first place. It made him nauseous by the mere thought of marrying him. "Oh.. You mean? Ohh. Zero you make me so happy." The boy raised his head and watched as Rido got exited from his announcement. What had he done? The old vampire in front of him made small dance like moves before he went down on his knees and kissed one of Zero's hands. "Would you, Kiryu Zero, become my beloved by marrying me?" Rido asked. Zero looked down on his hand and then on Rido. "I do." He answered.

Rido rose from the ground and placed Zero's hand in his. He leaned close to the hunter and had his mouth close to Zero's neck. "I'm sooo happy right now Zero." Rido stayed like that for a moment before doing anything else. "I know that this isn't easy for you but I'll do my best to make you happy." Zero shuddered as he felt the man's breath touch his exposed neck. "Zero, my love, can you tell me something?" Rido asked and pulled away. "Y-yes, Rido." The vampire smirked and searched under his coat. "You don't know who this belongs to?" He said mockingly as he took out Kaname's bow. _Shit._ Zero gasped as he saw that Rido had found Kaname's bow. Rido threw it away and laughed.

"_Come to the ball and I'll show it to the world._" Zero glared at Rido who also hadn't been serious with his proposal. "Isn't that what your _dear_ Kaname told you? I can't believe that you actually thought that you could fool me that easily!"

"I will _never_ be yours, you...-you monster!" Zero shouted in anger. "I will marry Kuran Kaname and there is nothing that you can do about it!" Rido laughed again and took Zero's hand between his. He grasped the wrist hard and Zero had no choice than to open it and reveal what he had hid in his palm. "It pains me to tell you this but... you won't be able to attend the ball tomorrow night." Rido said as he let the necklace dingle in front of his face. Zero had gotten extremely angry and couldn't forget Rido for taking his necklace. "If you want to stop me, then you will have to kill me." Rido stared at the boy's recklessly behaviour. He put away the necklace. He let a red energy ball form in his open palm as he threaten to come closer Zero took a step back as it grew bigger. "Kill me here and kill me there... Is your death wish really _that_ _big_? In that case maybe I should grant it?" In a flash so stood Rido behind the hunter and had his energy ball pressed against his chest, right above his heart. The ball burned away the fabric of his clothes and was now painfully burning the skin underneath it. _When did he?..._

"You have forgotten one important thing...Tomorrow night there is no moon." Rido laughed hard when he sensed that Zero realised what it meant. He let the energy ball slowly sink into Zero's chest. The boy sank down on his knees, gripping his hair tightly, covered in an emotion that only could be described as, hollow. Rido was right, the moon was already in waning crescent and tomorrow it would turn to new moon. No moon meant no transformation and no transformation meant no ball. The old vampire's laugh echoed in his head before he was swallowed by the darkness.

"Ichiru, don't just stand there and hide in the shadows. Take Zero and keep an eye on him until he transforms back. I want him confided in the old well."

The long lost brother stopped at Zero's unconscious body. He looked at it with disgust and hate. The tables had turned and he was going to make sure that Zero was going to feel what he had been feeling all these years. Ichiru went down on the ground to pick up the lifeless hunter. Rido stood and watched and just couldn't miss how similar both of them looked. When Ichiru had heaved his brother up almost halfway he stared at Rido who stared at him and asked what his master was looking at. As Rido continued to stare at them it was clear that there was no big difference between the two twins. The only noticeable difference was Ichiru's hair which where longer than Zero's. _This could work._ "I have a plan." He said.

Ichiru followed his master to their simple hideout, hidden deeply in the wood. He let Zero rest on his bed while Rido read in an old book. His master had a suspicious wide smile on his lips as he searched in the book. Ichiru kept himself occupied as his master seemed to have some huge plan growing inside of his head. He heard a book close with a bang and before he knew it his master stood behind him.

"What's the matter, master?" Ichiru asked without hesitation.

"I need you to take of your clothes." Rido answered and got closer to his subordinate.

"Master this isn't the time to-"

"Take them off." Rido said quietly.

Ichiru felt how a blush covered his face and he began to unbutton button by button. Rido stood closer and stared with hungry eyes at how Ichiru's hands travelled to his clothes and still wore that smile on his lips. The boy let his shirt fall down on the ground and started to unbutton his pants. They also fell to the ground and he stood before his master in only his undergarment. Ichiru didn't had the time to take of his underwear when he could feel Rido's hands exploring his body. He leaned in to the touch and let Rido's hands roam free. "This is perfect." His master mumbled. He let his hands rest on Ichiru's hips and leaned closer to his ear. "Undress your brother." Ichiru flinched as he heard what his master wanted him to do. "Yes, master" He replied. Rido let go and the boy turned towards his brother. He started to undress him without hesitation. Rido could only confirm what he had felt as Zero's body got exposed. Ichiru let the last garment fall down on the floor, he remained at his brother's side weary of what was going to happen next. Rido still had his clothes on so what did he want him to do? He couldn't mean that he should...with Zero?

"Take hi-"

"Master you can't possibly mean that I should..?" Ichiru interrupted, disgusted by the idea.

"Wasn't it you who wanted revenge on your brother and the whole Kiryu kingdom?" Rido asked a little pissed of getting interrupted.

"Yes of course... but not like this."

"It's nothing wrong if we do it like this. It's only a cleaver move. No one will suspect anything."

"But what if the truth comes forward? What if-"

"They haven't seen him in years, they aren't going to see the difference. Just do it already!"

Since when had Ichiru started to doubt his plans or orders? This plan was waterproof and he was going to win with it. The boy turned against his unconscious brother and let a hand touch his chest. Was he really going to do this? He let his finger circulate around a nipple before he bent down and let his tongue out.

"What are you doing?" Rido angrily asked.

Ichiru looked up surprised. "I'm progressing just like you told me to." He answered.

The older vampire kicked Ichiru away from the bed. "If you don't hurry he will transform back into a swan with no clothes as a human."

Ichiru was confused. "But I was about to-"

"Stop your unnecessary talking and get into his clothes and dress him with yours." Rido stared at his apprentice and smiled. "You thought that you were going to sleep with him, didn't you?" Ichiru turned away his head and felt ashamed. Rido laughed. "If someone here is going to sleep with _that_, it's going to be _me_."

He turned around and went to his big kettle that he had over the open fire. He put some ingredients in it and it got a strange purple colour. He stirred it and let it be while Ichiru got dressed. When Ichiru had dressed in his brothers clothes the only thing left was his hair. Rido pulled out a knife from his hip, Ichiru took a step back as he came closer with it. Rido grabbed the boy around his throat and raised his arm. Two fast cuts later, his hair were as long as his brother's. _Perfect._

"Then the finishing touch." Rido took out the necklace from his pocket and wrapped his arms around Ichiru as he let it hang around his neck. He let his body get closer to the young man's, with his mouth close to his chin while Ichiru stood frozen to the ground.

"Don't disappoint me now." He whispered in his ear.

"I won't, Rido-sama."

They brought Zero to the old well after Rido almost couldn't see any difference between the two boys. The transformation went back just as they arrived and Rido let Zero wake up again after he had been sent down to the bottom of the water filled well. When Zero woke he was found himself confided in a narrow stone clad well that he had no idea of how he got there. He looked up to where the small amount of light was seeping down on him and saw how Rido looked down on him.

"It pains me that I have to lock you up, Zero. But a king must make hard decisions, I'm sure that you understand." Zero looked angry at Rido. He spread and bate with his white wings. "Don't look at me like that! When the ball is over I will let you out again. Hmm...since you are unable to attend the ball, I could take the ball to you. But you need someone to attend it with. A young man, not the prince of course since he's busy but I found someone else that you can spend it with."

Rido moved away from the opening of the well and a very familiar face looked down. A wide grin was on his face. "We found _this_ in the woods and Rido-sama thought that it would be a perfect company for you." Ichiru's head disappeared for only a second before the well became completely dark as he threw down a man. Zero ducked to the side and watched as the man fell down in the cold water. A cold laugh came from Rido and a chuckle from Ichiru "That poor fellow was lost in the woods." Ichijo rose to the surface to get air and Zero helped him to the side of the well. He got hold of a stone on the bottom and was able to stand on it. "I will get you for this!" He shouted. Zero took a closer look at the man and could see that he was badly injured, probably from abuse. Ichijo looked at the white swan in return, slightly confused. He had been walking behind Kaname and when he looked away for a second, he had disappeared. Before he knew it, he had fallen into the enemies clutches and now he was looking at a swan.

"I hope that you will enjoy your private ball together." Zero looked up at Rido with a sad but yet angry glance. Their eyes met and Rido's patience was over. "Stop looking at me like that! My patience with you is gone and next time; don't be so sure that you will leave unhurt. I tried to not touch you but I won't even try to stay away from you. I will get your kingdom with or without you." He let the message sink in for a minute before he continued. "If you excuse me, I and your _beloved_ brother have a ball to attend."

Rido left the well to let the two inside it, enjoy their "ball" together. Ichijo stood awkwardly in his brother's clothes not really knowing what to do. It felt strange to have a completely round hole just right over his left nipple. He felt the breeze touch his skin as he moved and he wasn't sure if it turned him on or just made him uncomfortable. Rido still had that smile on his lips, it freaked him out and what was that thing that he had made over the open fire? The only thing that Ichiru had gotten was that he was supposed to look like his brother and attend to the ball. Rido walked past him and he followed his master as he usually does. The ball was tomorrow night and they still had a lot to do. Rido wasn't done with all his preparations and Ichiru was not done either.

"We are going back to the hideout." He commanded.

Back at the house Rido continued to occupy himself with the brew while Ichiru sat on a chair at the small dining table. He stared out through the only window, with a gaze that told Rido that Ichiru had his mid set far away. He put some other ingredients in the brew and let it cook for awhile. He heard how a sigh escaped Ichiru's lips.

"What made you that depressed?" Rido asked.

Ichiru sighed once again and Rido walked away from the open fire to his subordinate. "I don't know. It just came over me. Rido-sama, I'm sorry." He made another sigh and hid his face in his two hands. He hated to feel like this and right now. It was important times and he couldn't disappoint his master. Not now.

Two warm hands landed on top of his shoulders and started to work back and forth. Even though Rido had his cold appearance, his hands were incredibly warm and could sometimes make wonders. Ichiru had always been like this or well since after he had saved him. Rido was used to it and knew that it usually would pass. Sometimes it took long time and other times just a short walk or a meal made him happier. He hoped that this was one of the short times 'cause they hadn't time to deal with this. Tomorrow night was the big night and everything he had worked for since his expulsion stood at stake. He continued to rub Ichiru's shoulders and the boy had stopped with his depressed sighs. They had been exchanged to satisfied ones due to the small massage he was given. Ichiru stopped to hide behind his two hands as he heard how the brew over boiled.

"Rido-sama, it's boiling over!" He said trying to get up from his chair to fix it but the two strong hands he had on his shoulders pressed him down.

"I'll take it."

Ichiru found it almost hard to breathe as he was blown over by Rido's kindness. Maybe that man was kind, deep inside? A small smile clad the boy's lips as he thought about it. His brain was in strong denial but his heart fluttered and told him that Rido was something to go for. He let his hand touch where Rido's hands had been touching just a minute ago. Rido took a quick glance at his servant to see if he still was depressed but when he saw that satisfied smile and a hand on Ichiru's own shoulder something lit inside of him. He couldn't tell if it was because of his looks, that for the moment was just like his brother's or if it really was the real Ichiru which he had known for a while now.

Rido went back to Ichiru and turned his chair out from the table. The boy looked surprised as he saw that Rido's eyes were completely set on him. Rido climbed up in Ichiru's lap and made sure that they were very close to each other. Straddling his legs, Rido leaned forward and let his tongue taste Ichiru's bottom lip. He let his arms hang loosely behind the boy's neck as he let their lips met. Ichiru closed his eyes and allowed Rido's tongue to invade. When the kissing got more intense, Ichiru griped Rido's coat on each side of his body.

Rido pulled away from the kiss and Ichiru's head fell to rest on one of his shoulders. Both of them panted slightly and Ichiru had gotten a small pink blush that covered his chins.

"Ichiru I got something to ask you. It's important."

Ichiru opened his eyes and leaned back on the back of the chair. "Rido-sama...I..." Ichiru said.

"Shhh..." Rido said as he placed a finger on top of the swollen lips. "I know if you don't want to do this but it's really important if this is going to work out. It will involve pain and I would like to know if you are ready for it?" A harder blush spread on Ichiru's face. His master couldn't want to do that? They had always "played" ruff but was Rido willing to take it to another level?

"I-I will do _anything_ for you, Rido-sama." He answered.

"Good, then this won't make you mad at me."

A fist connected with face and Ichiru hadn't the time to react before he felt the pain. It was followed by a back hand which made him bit his tongue. Rido rose from Ichiru's lap and kicked down the chair to the floor and with Ichiru with it. Next kick went to his stomach. The boy was confused. He tried to fill his lungs with air again and before he knew it he was pulled up by his collar. Rido dragged him out of the house and threw him down in a puddle of mud. He bit his finger and let a small blood whip form. With his back turned against Rido, Ichiru tried to rise from the ground. One, two, three whips hit his back before he had the opportunity to turn around. As the forth came, mistakenly against his face, Ichiru brought up his arm to protect it. Rido saw this and stopped his whip just in time before it would have cut through the arm. Ichiru stood and panted for air, bloody and dirty. His gaze was confused but full of hate towards his master.

"Why?" He asked, quietly.

"It's all part of the plan." Rido answered. "Go to the castle and pretend to be your brother. Say that you just fled from the enemy's clutches and they will welcome you with open arms."

~Offerings to a poor student~

V

V


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Kaname finally came home, the castle was preparing for the big ball that was going to take place the same night. He was eager to tell everyone the news about his lost love but felt that for his father's sake, he should keep quiet about it. He had promised to choose a future spouse at the ball and that was exactly what he was going to do. When he walked in to the large ballroom the decorators had transformed it _all wrong._ He walked around and wasn't satisfied with what he saw not a bit and where were Ichijo? His father sat by a table and poked among a big vase of red roses.

"What are these?" He burst out as he came closer.

"It's roses." His father simply answered.

"Yeah...but they are red!" Kaname complained.

"And...?"

Kaname picked them up out from the vase and sniffed them. "They should be white, like a swan!" He gave them back to his father and looked around. Someone was missing. "Where's Ichijo?" He asked. His father gave him a "why should I know look." "I haven't seen him since you to left." Haruka simply answered. Kaname turned around and asked the servants if they had seen his friend. "Has anyone seen Ichijo?" Some shook their heads and others were too occupied to hear what he had to say. One of his most faithful servant, who was in charge of the music this time answered. "No, just as King Haruka told you. We haven't seen him since you two went out, Kaname-sama." Kaname thought that Ichijo probably had lost his way and where coming home sooner or later. As he watched how his servant conducted the orchestra he saw that it wasn't swan like at all. On his way of trying to stop it he ran into a man that handed the canapés. He took one of what he thought was a very dry and boring canapé and tasted it.

"Would you serve this to a swan?" He asked.

"N-no, I wouldn't." Kaname put back the half eaten canapé and gave the man a push in the back and directed him towards the kitchen. "Exchange it to something light and fresh. Maybe something with fish, like salmon?" He let go of the man and headed to the music.

"Nonono! Tonight the music must be played soft and graceful, like a swan!"

"A swan?"

Kaname formed his hand into a beak and poked at the servant. "Don't you know what a swan looks like?" He asked as he started to pull at the clothes with his swan.

"Of course I do." He answered a little bit bothered by Kaname's poking.

"Then how would it sound like if you played like a swan?" Everything had to be perfect and swan like of course. The man made a flick with his hand and a horrible sound came out from only one of the players. They both laughed together as Kaname understood that playing like a swan wasn't the best one of ideas. "Remember, soft and gracefully. It's very important."

Kaname continued his stroll in the room and saw that many things weren't swan like. That had to get changed. This ball meant everything to him and for Zero as well. The worst part was that his best friend weren't here to help him out or to hear the good news. "Where is Ichijo?" He asked again but this time a little more irritated. The king rose from his table and sighed. He went to Kaname, still holding the red roses. "No one has seen him, Kaname." His son took one of the roses and touched its petals. "Then who should be my best man?" He asked quietly. The king dropped all the remaining roses on the floor in shock. "You mean? You have...?" Kaname nodded to his father and smiled. Just like in any movie sweet, soft music started to come out from the orchestra's instruments. This was it! "This is how it should sound!" Kaname exclaimed. He felt how the music filled his body with grace and Kaname moved around on the floor as if he was dancing with someone. He took a lap around his father and gave him the red rose. The servants looked at how strange the prince was behaving and the man with the canapés almost walked into the punch. Haruka stood and span it around, wondering who had made his son that smitten.

"Kaname, my son. Tell me who it is."

His son took the rose from his father and let it down in the vase again. He looked at it as if it was his fiancée that was standing in front of him. "It's the most beautiful flower the world has seen. A very lonely flower, that's about to be picked by a very handsome prince who is going to treasure it." The king sighed. "You are not going to tell me aren't you?" Kaname shook his head and was about to leave the room but his father had something more to tell him. "Since I didn't know about this. I arranged a meeting or more like a small date with the Yuuki girl that has been swarming around you the last couple of years. They are arriving in about an hour so go and change your clothes."

Kaname had changed his clothes just when his arranged date arrived. His father had let her in to his son's small living room that was in conjunction with his bed room. She wore a white dress that had long sleeves. When Kaname saw her he immediately thought that the dress looked a little dull and childish. She had been served tea which she hadn't touched. Kaname sat down against her and she greeted him nervously. He smiled at her and begged to God that this would be over soon. The talking went slow but Kaname tried to be talkative so he asked questions about her and didn't really reveal much about himself. He knew that girls usually liked to talk about themselves so he asked what ever came in mind. How his father had thought when he had set up this date, he had no idea. They were like two different vampires. It became quiet for a moment and Kaname had run out of questions and conversations topics. Yuuki sat and fiddled with the hem of her sleeve.

"I don't want to be a big jerk or anything but I already found someone."

Yuuki looked up surprised and smiled half heartedly. "Oh..."

"I'm so sorry but my father had already arranged this before he knew about it. I hope that our kingdom hasn't disgrace yours by doing this."

When Yuuki was about to answer a knock was heard and Kaname excused himself to get it. Touga and another fellow hunter stood with a puzzled look on their faces. "What do you want?" Kaname asked. "You won't believe this but Kiryu Zero is standing outside the gate."

Ichiru had made it to the gate that belonged to the vampires. His back still bled and the taste of blood in his mouth still reminded him about how Rido had abused him. It had hurt and it still hurt. Ichiru had walked all the way by himself and felt drained. The two guards that guarded the gate surrounded him with their weapons pointed at him. Ichiru held up his hands in front of his body to prove that he wasn't there for fighting. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" One of the guards asked him. "I ran away from my captivator while escaping death and this is the treatment I get?" Ichiru asked. The guards examined how bad the man before them really looked and judged that what he had told them actually was the truth. "What's your name?" Ichiru fought back the feeling of the slowly approaching darkness and answered. "My name is Kiryu Zero." The two men surrounding him took a step back as they heard the name. "That can't be! Kiryu Zero is supposed to be dead." Ichiru coughed and grabbed his side in an attempt to dull the pain. "Get Kuran Kaname." He said.

Kaname hurried down the stairs. Was it really his beloved that stood in front of the gates? The rumour about he lost prince return had already spread through the castle. Kaname ran towards the gate and ignored everyone's warnings about going out to someone they wasn't sure about. He saw the silver hair and the purple eyes. It _was_ Zero. But he looked so battered and weak. "Zero!" Kaname shouted.

That must be him, Ichiru thought. He took three steps forward but was stopped by the two securing guards. "Kaname!" He shouted back. "Let go of me!" He tried to get through but was held back. "Kaname!" The man that had shouted his brother's name ran to him but what he said to the guards was unclear to Ichiru as his vision grew weaker. The guards let Ichiru go but instead he stumbled forward and fell into Kaname. His legs was as jelly and with the foreign mans arms around him as support he felt secure and let himself shut down.

Kaname caught Ichiru as he passed out before him. The man was just as Kaname had thought, badly injured. His wounds were still bleeding and he seemed to have gotten some strong hits on his body as well. The Kuran heir brought Ichiru up in his arms and carried him bridal style into the castle. "Go and get the doctor. He needs to attend to these back wounds. We will be in my room."

Kaname pulled away the covers of his bed with one of his hands and lay Ichiru down on it. He was glad to be reunited again but not like this. In the wait for the doctor he took of Ichiru's clothes and cleaned him with a damp cloth. He was extra careful when he went over the darkened bruises. He paused as it knocked on the door and realised that Rido had given him a _lot_ of beating. The doctor entered the room and started his examination. Kaname sat on a chair and couldn't do other than to watch. The doctor turned Ichiru around to clean his back wounds and the smell of antiseptic filled the room. He helped the doctor to hold Ichiru as he bandaged his body. They pulled the cover over his body and let him recover. Kaname didn't want to rush things but the ball was tonight and he had to make his promise in front of everyone. If he didn't, Zero's escape and injuries would have been in vain.

Kaname placed his chair beside the bed and settled to read a book while Ichiru slept. The room was quiet besides from the heavy breaths from the sleeping form in the bed. The Kuran heir threw anxious glances at the man in the bed once in a while to check if everything was all right. The doctor had made a good job and Ichiru slept without any problems. One hour, two hours pasted and Kaname was starting to feel that small panic again. There was still a couple of hours to go before the ball was going to begin so he relaxed and decided that he would give Zero one more hour. But he didn't have to wait long.

Heavy eye lids tried to open as Ichiru started to come back to the real world. He stared up into the sealing belonging to a bed. His head was resting in a sea of soft pillows and his body was covered with a thick blanket. The smell of the surrounding fluffiness wasn't the fresh smell that you got from washing, it smelled more like faint vanilla. The pain had dulled and had gone to stinging. He twinkled with his eyes to get a clearer view of his situation. It was when he felt that he wasn't alone.

"Hi there." A soft voice to his left said. "I brought you to my room so don't worry. Do you want something to eat?"

Ichiru turned his head towards the voice which he suspected came from Kuran Kaname. He smiled at him and nodded. He was kind of hungry. Still feeling a little drowsy he closed his eyes but was forced to shoot them open as he felt a cold hand on top of his forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to check if you had fever." Kaname said as he saw that the hunter before him was ready to jump out from the bed in shock.

"Do you want to sit up?"

"Y-yeah."

Kaname helped Ichiru to sit up in the gigantic bed and pulled up the cover to his chest due to the absence of clothes. "I will go and get something for you to eat and then we will get you into some clothes. All de guests will arrive in one hour so we need to get ready. Just tell me if you don't feel good."

The vampire exited the room and left Ichiru alone. He figured that he would get back soon so he stayed as he was. He only looked down to his bandaged chest and ran his fingers over it. Treated like a king, oh right, he was supposed to _pretend_ to be one. But why pretend when he actually is one. Then the small detail that he didn't want to have anything to do with the Kiryu kingdom could easily be overlooked.

The door opened and Kaname walked in with a bowl of soup on a tray. He smiled at Ichiru and was returned with a nod. Ichiru still hadn't figured out how he was going to interact with this man. He didn't really know how much Zero had been familiar with this man. They probably had been around each other enough to realise that they love each other. So probably pretty close. The bowl was sat down in front of him and he started to eat it slowly while Kaname went into his closet to find some clothes for him. The soup was good and it disappeared fast.

"Did it taste good?"

"It was very good." Ichiru answered.

"Great! I found these clothes that probably would fit you. They are not that fancy but I think they will suit you. So if you dress, I'll go and get a shower and change myself." Kaname took away the food tray and laid the clothes on the end of the bed. He went into the bathroom and Ichiru pulled away the cover to get into those clothes before the vampire came back to see more than he needed. It wasn't hard to put the feet on the floor but standing up was. The pain in his back was indescribable, it wasn't constant but when he bent it hurt. He ignored the pain and got his clothes on. The small effort made his heart race and the bandages was so hard wrapped around his middle that it was a bit hard to breathe. He sat back down on the bed to wait for Kaname.

The heir had put on his finest clothes and a cape that went down to his heels. Ichiru had been given something similar but it was not as fine as Kaname's and did not include a cape. "You look beautiful." Ichiru said as Kaname came back. "Not as cute as _you_ look. Is your body okay by the way?" Ichiru shrugged not knowing what to tell and not tell. He had come this far and it was too late to back away. Rido-sama trusted that he would fool this man that he is Zero."Rido...he,.. When he found out that I was trying to escape he tried to stop me. I refused and tried to get away but he caught up with me. I-I never felt such strong pain before. It was..." Ichiru stopped midway for the best effect. Kaname sat down on the bed close to Ichiru. He placed his hand over Ichiru's and leaned against his shoulder in his way of comforting the man. "I have to go down now to welcome the guests. Come down when you feel like it. Try to stay away from my father 'cause he probably wants to interrogate you. Just come down straight away and I will take care of you." Kaname stopped in front of Ichiru before he went down to the kingdom's guests. He rose from the bed wincing as he did. "Thank you for everything." He said. "Don't worry. I did it because it is you." Ichiru found his hand pressed against Kaname's lips. "I'll see you later then." He murmured against it.

Ichiru was alone in Kaname's room and decided that he should look around. The bedroom was simple but yet expensive. There wasn't really nothing personal about it, it was a simple room. How boring, he thought. Ichiru walked back to the bed after his small exploration. He sat down on its edge and laid down on it, with his feet touching the floor. He missed Rido. This freedom was giving him the creeps and the kindness the Kuran boy gave him felt so strange that he felt a little sick about it. It hadn't been long since Kaname had gone to the reception and maybe he should go down as well. It could be good to show some eagerness _and_ steal the whole show. That was exactly what he was going to do.

Kaname stood and welcomed the guests which seemed to never end. How many had his father invited? If he didn't know better, this was almost all the ones that were single. First it had been the disastrous small date with Yuuki and now all these people. What was his father thinking of? If he was desperate and really needed to find someone to marry, anyone would be willing to do it. His father's kingdom is the greatest one after all. After what had felt like an eternity the people coming finally started to end and he could leave the entry to his people. Now it was time to socialize.

Kaname took a glass of champagne and walked around in the ball room. He conversed with some important guests and only shook hands with others. There were so much people and a big number of them wanted to talk with him or his father. "King Kuran! Prince Kuran!" The only reason that Kaname's smile didn't falter this night was that he knew that the one he had looked for all this time was in his room. It still felt so unreal. He had found Zero and Zero had found him again. They were meant to be. The Kuran heir excused himself to two older men before he walked to the table with refreshments. He was getting cravings for some of the canapés and he needed to get a new glass. Kaname settled with a glass of wine and he stood by the table and tasted all different kinds of canapés. The head chef had done a good job one these. As he stood and looked out over the crowd, Touga appeared, leaning on a pillar.

"How is he?" He asked.

"Just fine. He ate and dressed. Nothing to worry about." Kaname answered casually.

Touga raised his one eyebrow, setting his eye on the prince. "Is it really okay to leave him alone? What if Rido comes after him? You can't believe that he just let Zero go."

"I don't but Zero is here and for now that is all that matters to me."

Touga smiled. "Then you won't have any problem with this fan club of yours." He said and pointed at a large group of girls walking towards them.

"I have to excuse myself." Kaname said as he saw them. He walked away from the table towards the crowd but the group was faster and stopped him.

"Kyaa! Prince Kaname you look so hot!" Two of the seven girls exclaimed. They got closer and stood packed with Kaname in the middle. "Ne, Kuran sama. You will choose one of us don't you?" The girls looked at him and hoped that he would say their name. He saw their anticipation in their eyes and even though he didn't want to disappoint them, he needed them to know that he already had found someone precious. He took a sip from his glass and tried to remain calm. The little fan club of his pushed and he could swear that he felt a hand touching his butt for a second. "Girls, calm down. The thing is that I already-"

"Who's that?" Voices started to shout and it spread like the wind. Everyone's heads turned against the big stair. There a man with silver hair stood and looked down at the big fancy crowd. "Zero!" Kaname shouted and pushed himself through the ring of girls heading towards the stair as he noticed him. "Kaname!" Ichiru shouted back. He saw how the prince tried to get to him and it was time for the grand finale.

Dear Royalties, meet Kiryu Zero.

**A/N: **I'm not very happy with this chapter but at least it didn't take as long time as the last update did. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Brrr. It's so cold." Ichijo said shuddering. His wet clothes had made his body stone cold. Even though he was a vampire he could feel things that all humans could. The only difference that they have is that he had fangs, ancient powers, had a temperature under 37 C and of course loved the taste of blood. But beyond that nothing was that different. His teeth were chattering and he couldn't control the shudders. The cold made him feel more tired than he actually was and he found it hard to remain on the stone. Ichijo's heeling went slow due to the lack of energy but the worst part was that he was locked up with a swan who had stared at him all the time since he had gotten here.

Ichijo turned his frozen body against the white swan, floating next to him. "Could you stop with your staring? It freaks me out!" Zero turned away his head and looked up. There had to be a way out. The well was built with stones and it was very evenly made. Here and there, grass and other weed grew on its walls. He swam around the well to look at the walls but nothing was going to help him get out, of course Rido wouldn't confide them in something that they would get out from. Rido was to perfect for that.

Zero turned back his gaze at the obviously tired and frozen vampire. The man closed his eyes but they fluttered open immediately again in an attempt to keep himself awake. Zero took a few strokes forward and flapped whit his wings to wake him up so that he didn't fell down from the stone. Ichijo woke up just as the swan had intended him to. But in the blink of an eye, the vampire's foot slid of the stone and he struggled to get back his footing but his cold muscles refused to move and he fell down in to the water. Zero could only look when the vampire sank down in the water. He was going to come up by himself right? Zero stared at where the man had sunk down. This couldn't be happening! He floated over the spot where he last had seen the stranger and dived immediately. When he rose to the surface again he had Ichijo with his beak in a tight grip on his shirt.

He tried to get the vampire onto the stone again but it wasn't that easy for his little body. The worst part was that the man still was unconscious and Zero was growing tired of supporting his weight. He chanced and let the vampire go. He sank fast but Zero was faster. He pecked as hard as he could between Ichijo's eyes and two green eyes met Zero's. The vampire woke and coughed up the water that had gotten in his lungs as he fought to get up on the stone again. He breathed hard and couldn't believe that he just had been saved by a freaking swan.

Zero's attention on the other hand had switched from the almost dying man to an object deep down on the bottom on the well. As he had saved Ichijo something had caught his eye. Zero took a quick glance at the man before diving down to examine it. When he reached the bottom he could see a bucket with the chain still intact, linked to it. Zero dug a little to get some of the bottom mud out of it, when he thought it wouldn't be too stuck or heavy he bit onto the chain and began to rise to the surface. He was yanked back when the chain stretched as fast as it could but he struggled to swim upwards. The bucket didn't move at first however Zero swam as his life depended on it, just that the irony was that it actually did. The seconds that felt like hours, passed slowly in his head. It was then he felt how the bucket budged a couple of centimetres. That gave him more strength to pull it up and his sheer force paid off. Like a canon ball, the swan broke to the surface still with the chain in its beak. The bucket was heavy for the already exhausted being. Zero struggled to maintain his grip, the last thing he didn't want to happen now was to let the bucket sink again.

Ichijo stared at the swan and noticed the chain that led down under the surface, stuck in his mouth. He stretched after it and held a firm grip around it. "You can let go now." He said. Zero opened his beak and floated on the surface to regain his strength. He saw how Ichijo started to haul the bucket up from the water. When Ichijo had gotten the bucket up he emptied it on water. The bucket seemed to have belonged to the well and wasn't old so it couldn't have been under the surface for a long time. Zero stared at the top of the well and Ichijo understood the hint. "For an animal you are disturbingly smart." He muttered.

Ichijo threw the bucket towards the opening but the throw was too weak and the bucket hit the wall before falling down. It fell faster than expected and Zero threw himself to the side to not get hit by it. He glared at the vampire who ignored it. He threw it again and this time it got over the edge and landed on the ground on the other side. He tugged at the chain to confirm if it had stuck in something or not and to his relief it had. A light spread in Ichijo's face when he realised that there was a little bit of hope left. He winked for the swan to swim to him and Zero did so. Ichijo held the chain in one hand as he bent down to put the swan on his shoulder. There was no way in heaven that he was going to be able to climb up with just one hand so he had to endure the swan. "I can't believe that this is even happening to me in the first place." He said as he started to climb. As he had climbed halfway the bucket moved and they fell down half a metre. Ichijo's heart couldn't handle the fear of falling down again but he continued to climb, determent to get away from there.

Zero could barely wait to get to his beloved, they were so close of getting out. When it was about one metre left Zero chanced, he jumped up in the air and spread his wings. Zero could hear how Ichijo shouted something but he didn't care. He was out and on his way to Kaname. That was all that mattered.

The crowd had gathered in front of the stairs and Kaname was trying to get to his beloved. Ichiru walked further down with a composed expression plastered on his face. He couldn't believe that he was about to socialise with those that he despised the most, with those who wanted to kill him as soon as they had gotten a spouse to their precious little heir. The nobilities staring at him moved away, making a path for the Kuran heir so that he could get to the person that walked down. Ichiru stopped at the last step as Kaname finally reached the stair. He reached out his hand and Ichiru took it but let it go as his feet touched the floor. The crowd whispered curiously and stared. Ichiru didn't know if it was because of that they recognized him or if it was because of the now purple black eye covering one of his eyes. It was probably the black eye and the fact that he, an unknown man, had descended from the royal families' quarters. King Kuran cleared his throat and announced that it was time to go to the dining hall. All the guests started to move towards the room still wondering who the man that just had stolen the entire spotlight is.

Ichiru and Kaname stayed and let the guests enter the hall first. "Are you okay to be wandering around?" The heir asked. Ichiru turned and nodded. Kaname lifted his hand up to his beloved face and brushed away the strands of silver covering his eye. He stared at the black bruise and let his hand slide down gently to it. Ichiru closed his eye as the vampire's fingers touched it gently. "Does it hurt?" Kaname wondered as he let his hand drop from his face. "A little." Ichiru admitted. Kaname moved in closer to Ichiru with a strong sense of guilt, he knew that it wasn't his fault but somehow he felt responsible for it.

"Prince Kaname, it's time to get seated." A servant interrupted.

"Yes, thank you."

When Kaname and Ichiru entered the dining hall the chattering noises faded into silence. Everyone stared at the man walking a step behind the prince. The king stood waiting for them in front of the royal table. The curious guests standing behind their chairs followed the two with their eyes. Ichiru looked around and noticed that it was a lot of hunters spread out in the hall and that his old hunter trainer Touga stood waiting at the royal table. He could feel that panic spread in his chest again. What if they recognized him? Touga without doubt would see that he wasn't the one he claimed he was. Kaname stopped at his father's side while Ichiru came to a halt in front of them.

"Father, may I present, Kiryuu Zero." The Kuran heir announced and held out his arm towards Ichiru. Ichiru showed his courtesy in an attempted bow but didn't reach far until the pain in his back gave him a reminder that it still was there. He gritted his teeth as he winched quietly. Kaname was fast on getting to his side but he finished his bowing to the king even though the pain stabbed him in the back. "Nice too meet you again, Kiryuu Zero. Let's take our seats, since the guests are waiting." Kaname pulled out a chair for Ichiru next to him. He saw that the king sat down and did the same. When everyone in the royal table had taken a seat, all the other guests sat down and the hall was filled with noise as the servants started to serve the food. Ichiru became nervous when he noticed that Touga couldn't tear his eyes from him. Did he have to stare like there was no tomorrow? Fortunately Touga sat next to the king and he had Kaname between him and the king. Ichiru was relieved that Touga was far away from him and that he didn't have to sit next to the king. This made the possibility of getting caught smaller.

Kaname gave Ichiru a quick glance and could see that he still suffered from the back wounds. He probably exaggerated about it but he didn't want the man to suffer more than he already had. Ichiru pulled the hem of Kaname's shirt to get his attention.

"Why are Touga staring at me?" Ichiru whispered.

"I think he's glad that you have returned." Kaname whispered back.

Ichiru knew that Touga stared at him for different reasons, he was being watched. He gazed out over the sea of guests who threw glances at him while speaking to each other. A plate with food was placed in front of him and his glass filled with what he suspected was wine. He stared at the plate that was filled with chicken, peanuts, rice, a mix of vegetables and the sauce in a small bowl. Now Touga's staring grew more intense, Ichiru sensed that some of this Zero probably couldn't eat or in worst case, Zero could eat something that he couldn't. This was a problem. Kaname, the king and Touga had already started to eat their food. Ichiru however sat unmoveable afraid of exposing his true identity by only lifting his fork or drinking the wine in his glass.

"You're not hungry?" Kaname asked as he noticed that Ichiru hadn't touched his food. This was it, they are going to reveal him. "I-I...'m allergic to peanuts." Ichiru said, hoping that Zero had the same allergy as him, even though he didn't, he wouldn't be able to touch the food with the peanuts in it. Only if he wanted to choke to death of course. "Oh, I didn't know that. I will get you something else." He responded. Ichiru smiled at the vampire and looked down at the with table cloth. He felt a soothing hand on his knee, Ichiru looked up at Kaname who withdrew it and started to eat again. A new plate was put in front of him, this time without the peanuts. Ichiru began to eat from the chicken and the rice relived that Touga had stopped with his intense staring. He was hungrier than he thought he would and the food tasted really good.

The meal progressed without any disturbances and Ichiru started to enjoy the ball. When they were served their desert, the king turned against Ichiru. "We were really surprised when we heard that you had returned. It was...how can I say it... very unexpected. To be frank most of us believed that you had passed away." Ichiru took his spoon and tasted the chocolate mousse before answering. "But I didn't. I'm here and I've finally found Kaname. That is all that matters to me." Touga sipped his coffee as he thought of something and Kaname tried to ease the tension. "Zero, you are here now and that's all that's important, no matter what everyone else thought of you. Aren't I right, father?" The king let the subject go as he also felt that it had turned to the unpleasant side. The rest of the desert was eaten in silence. Touga put down his coffee cup and relaxed in his chair.

"Zero..." He said.

"Yes?" Ichiru answered.

"When I heard from the guards that you where at the gate and when I saw you pass out in prince Kaname's arms, it was like the time had gone back to the day when you and your... brother got attacked." Touga said as he stared at Ichiru. His eye took in all the features of the boy and doubted for one second that the one who claimed to be Zero actually wasn't. What was the possibility that Ichiru was the one sitting next to the prince?

"Oh... yeah. I remember it like if it was yesterday." Which he of course did but not in the way Zero would have. He would never forget the fated day that changed his whole destiny. Ichiru saw that Touga's stare this time wasn't the watching one. No, he knew that the hunter was thinking of the possibility that "Zero" actually was Ichiru at the very moment he had mentioned that day.

"Is something wrong?" He finally asked Touga and smiled warmly at him.

"N-no. It's just that..." He stared some more before tearing his gaze away to his coffee cup instead. "...I thought... Never mind." He sighed.

"I was just wondering." Ichiru commented. That hunter was trouble, _big_ trouble.

Ichiru ate more from his parfait and enjoyed every spoon of it. He didn't miss being a royal member but the food was to die for. A waiter took away the now very clean glass where there used to be a dessert. Ichiru put his hands in his lap and wondered what was going to happen next. Rido had instructed him to pretend to be his brother and then he hadn't said anything more. For how long was he suppose to pretend? The most important question was, how long could he keep the act together?

Music started to play in the ballroom and the guests rose from their respective seats and went for more socialising. Touga excused himself saying that he needed to talk with his fellow hunters. The king nodded and left the table as well. Kaname knew that it was expected of him to talk to certain guests so he also rose from the table. Ichiru was in his other world again and didn't notice the offered hand. "Zero?" Kaname called. Ichiru twitched and blinked a couple of times before he understood that he had made himself a fool again. "Are you sure that everything is okay?" Kaname asked with concern. Ichiru placed his hand in Kaname's and rose from the table. "I'm more than okay. Everything is wonderful, nothing can stop me. I just feel a little tired that's all." Kaname didn't fully believe what Ichiru just had told him but let it slip anyway. "Shall we go and finish all the important socialising that you have?" Ichiru said and intertwined his hand more into the vampire's.

The purple brew was finally done and was currently cooling down. Rido had a hard time to refrain from laughing. It was finally time for him to start moving. He hoped that Ichiru did a good job in fooling those idiots at the castle and that all the attention and concentration was on the hunter prince. Rido knew that the top hunter would suspect Zero for being someone else, he is too smart to be fooled. If Touga got suspicious and started to arrange the other hunters' to keep a careful eye on the returned prince it would get easier for him to revisit his family.

Rido felt outside on the kettle and there still was some time before it had cooled down. He changed his clothes and equipped himself with some weapons that may come in handy. The vampire was so proud over himself, everything went just the way he wanted it to and it was hard to refrain from laughing at the whole situation. Those idiots. It had just been sheer bad luck when he had caught the wrong twin back then but maybe it was fate. If he had kidnapped the main heir instead, perhaps it had resulted into failure and not into the success that he was currently having. His own spy right in the lions pit and no one knew a thing about it.

Rido decided that the kettle had been cooled down enough to be poured down into a small bottle. He filled the bottle and stared at it. He only had one chance and during the time that the liquid in that bottle worked its magic in his cells he would be completely vulnerable. His lips wore a faint smile that grew until he couldn't hold it in anymore, this was just too amusing. Rido's dark evil laughter filled the cabin. When he had finished laughing he inhaled a deep breath to compose himself. He needed to be focused and not to eager. As a finishing touch to his appearance he put on a black cloak and hid his head in its hood. He walked out through the door to the cabin and stopped when he heard a pair of wings flap in the air. Rido knew exactly what the source of the sound was but raised his head towards the sky to confirm it anyway. A white swan or Zero to be more exact flew over the cabin and continued in the castle's direction. So the private ball wasn't to the prince's liking? Rido thought. That the boy actually believed that he could do a difference by escaping and fly to the castle amused Rido even further. Oh, the drama.

Rido only had fifteen minutes to transport himself over the castles and vampire kingdom's boundary where he would be walking in calmly just as if nothing had happened. He sat up on the horse that Ichijo had arrived on and placed the small container to his lips. He smirked before he let the liquid touch his tongue. It tasted bitter but yet sweet in a strange way. The brew worked immediately as it ran down his throat and he could already feel how his vampire powers began to disappear. His fangs retracted into his gums, his unextended claws transformed to ordinary nails and although he couldn't see it both his eyes had changed to mahogany. An electric shock pulsated from head to toe as a verification that the magic liquid had worked. Rido licked his gums and flexed his fingers in anticipation.

He gave the horse a kick in the stomach so that it would move forward and soon he was galloping through the woods. The castle grew bigger and bigger as he got closer to it. Rido looked up in the sky trying to see where the swan was and noticed that it just had arrived and flown through the boarder dividing the two kingdoms. A couple of seconds later he also crossed it without any trouble and just as he had hoped no extra hunter guards was placed around in the woods around the castle. The horse bolted through bushes and when Rido reached the castle's gates, two surprised guards from the vampire kingdom eyed him. He got down from the horse and strode towards the staircase. As he started to climb it, the two guards took a couple of steps forward, wondering who it was that came this late and when the festivities almost had reached its end. They didn't have to wonder long 'cause when Rido reached the top an energy wave ejected from his body, shocking the two guards. The transformation was no more and Rido smiled widely with his fangs when he pulled back the hood over his head, revealing his two coloured eyes.

"Missed me?" He hissed.

**A/N:**

I finally got this chapter out! Phew. It has _almost_ been done for quite a while now. University takes up all my time and I must praise those who succeed to write and attend at the same time. (Extremely jealous) I also have to admit that I have sidestepped and started to read Bleach ff. Ooopsie... I have a GrimxIchi story in my head I want to write ;)

If anyone would like to know how I'm doing with anything I post here, I recommend you to check in my account on Blackenedwing's awesome VK site. Search for "BeforeItAllEnds" and you will find me! I'll try to update as often as I can and remember.

Until next decade;

Tata, BIAE.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Zero had felt the panic spread like a fire in a dry wood landscape when he noticed that Rido was right behind him. He tried to fly as fast as he could but Rido seemed to keep up with the pace like as if he was in a hurry. Trying to ignore the threat behind him Zero kept a steady route towards the kingdom determined to cross the border before Rido could get his hands on him. He flew right threw it, feeling a little secure now when Rido wouldn't be able to follow him anymore. That only stayed in a couple of seconds. To Zero's horror, he saw how the exiled vampire with ease crossed the boundary that was supposed to shut him out. He wanted to alert everyone, to notify them that they needed to bring him down. He saw that there wasn't even the usual numbers of guards outside the gate. It was even less than it was supposed to be. Zero flew up and up, towards the huge windows that belonged to the ball room. They shone a warm orange yellow light beckoning him to look through them.

Zero flew towards the window that was closest to him and looked down on the moving mass further down. There were quite many people that had come to the ball and with almost everyone dancing around it were hard to find the one he was looking for. He flew to the next window hoping that it would give him a better view and it did. In the middle among all the guests, two men were dancing closely together and Zero couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that it was indeed his beloved and... himself? But wait...He was outside not inside, he hadn't gone that mad during his time in the well. Then it must be...Ichiru. Zero felt that panic again and felt that something bad was going to happen. The enemy was as close as it could get, clinging in its target's arms and no one suspected a thing.

Kaname, he looked so happy and relaxed. The way both of them fit together almost broke his heart, it looked too perfect. Zero wished that it was he who danced with his beloved and that he wasn't transformed into something stupid like a swan. _His_ Kaname looked just as handsome as ever. His semi-long brown hair together with his perfect outfit for an event like this would and the expression on his face would have attracted anyone. He truly was beautiful.

The mass of moving people tore apart as the song came to an end but the Kuran prince and Ichiru stayed just like they were. Zero had a hard time in finding them again but when everyone had found a partner he spotted them a little more to the right. He tapped the window with his beak to gain some attention. No response. He tried again but tapped several times in a row this time. Still no response. The music was probably too loud down there for anyone to hear. He needed to warn everyone that Rido was here and ready to steal the show. The swan tapped again and this time he got attention although not from the one he had hoped for.

Ichijo had managed to get down safely on the solid ground surrounding the well. His arms ached after the climb and he still froze uncontrollably. He lay on the ground in an attempt to compose himself. Somehow he felt a little betrayed by the swan that just left him when it got its chance to flee. Maybe it was for the best 'cause that swan really had given him the creeps. It was as if it knew him but in the same strange way it looked oddly familiar. It was just a swan for Christ sake! Why would he even try to find a face that matched with the animal? He must have hit his head harder than he thought earlier. As he lay on the ground, not even trying to get up since he knew it was futile, his brain tried to understand what just had happened. He had met Rido, who still was very much alive and for some strange reason, Zero was by his side. Why was Kaname's lover helping the enemy? What was he going to tell his best friend? Ichijou stared up into the star filled sky, clueless about what he should do. Where was he again? He had no bloody idea. Great just, great, Ichijo thought.

As Ichiru walked away to fetch a glass of champagne for Kaname, Touga sneaked up behind the prince. Kaname didn't bother to move mostly because he had known about Touga's approach. There was a short silence before the hunter spoke.

"Don't you think that Zero is behaving strange?" Touga was serious but Kaname only sighed to himself in his mind.

"If you had been kidnapped, then managed to escape and then been attending to an event where everyone looks at you, like you are a ghost or a dead man walking. Wouldn't you behave strange in that situation?" Kaname simply stated as he stared at the guests who danced. The hunter behind him made no attempt to anger the prince. He sighed quietly and took a step closer to the vampire in front of him, feeling how the brats own guards watched him closely.

"You see, _prince Kuran_, I would never get kidnapped in the first place. Secondly, I know something is wrong with that boy, I just don't know what yet. But I will find out, don't worry." Kaname remained silent and Touga moved away when Ichiru came back.

Ichiru held the glass in front of the vampire as a gesture for him to take it. Kaname did take it but had a strange dark look in his face. Ichiru moved closer to Kaname and stood silent for a while. He watched how the women's dresses floated around as they were moving to the sound of the music that filled the ball room. Even though this was a mission and he was supposed to hate every single being in this castle with all his might, Ichiru actually enjoyed himself being here. Without noticing it his hips moved along to the sound of the orchestra and he hummed the melody quietly. Kaname glanced quickly on his beloved beside him and really wondered how that insolent hunter could think that this was out of the ordinary. He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip from it. People seemed to have the respect of leaving the two alone, which he was very thankful over.

His hand touched Ichiru's elbow and let it stroke, light as a feather down towards the unoccupied hand. When his hand rested around his lover's he took another sip from his glass just like as if nothing had happened. Kaname put away the glass when a waiter walked past them with a tray in his hands.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

Ichiru somehow managed to blush and nodded. Kaname led them out on the dance floor, straight into the middle. The prince placed Ichiru's hand on his shoulder while he let his settle on the other mans waist. Ichiru's face was in a mix of happiness and shock. He had no clue how to dance, the only thing he knew was that this position he was having, was the females. Kaname could feel how stiff Ichiru was, it was as if he almost was nailed into the floor.

"Just relax. I'm the one who will lead. Just follow and it will fun." He tried to explain to Ichiru.

Kaname took a step and Ichiru followed just as he had been told to do. They moved around in the room fluently and Kaname made them spin around once in a while to get some variety in the dance. After a few minutes into it, Ichiru actually enjoyed it. Kaname was surprisingly good at dancing and all he had to do was to follow. The pace got slower and Kaname made sure that they cuddled closer to each other. Their chests were pressed against one another with Ichiru's head resting just underneath the vampire's shoulder. Kaname may think that this was cosy and intimate but Ichiru could just barely suppress the bile threatening to come up through his throat. Normally you would hear the soothing sound of someone's heart, thumping gently as it sent around all the blood in the body. Kaname's body didn't make a sound like that. It was quiet, too quiet and it disgusted him. This only gave him a reminder how heartless these monsters were.

"This is nice." Ichiru whispered as he shifted position to look at Kaname's face.

The vampire smiled and they moved along with the others, following the music. "I'm glad that you are wearing the necklace I gave you." He said.

Ichiru lifted his gaze and was trapped in the prince's. "I love it, it's very beautiful." Ichiru answered.

"It has been passed down by the heir, usually the king, in the Kuran family who always have been giving it to his or hers spouse and now it's yours, Zero."

Ichiru didn't know what to answer, this only showed that Kaname really cared for his brother. It will still not change anything in the current situation. Knowing gestures' shows more emotion than a sassy sentence. Ichiru tore away from their locked gazes and switched positions to a hugging one as they followed the slow music. He heard a content sigh from Kaname and knew he had done the right thing. It was then he heard a knocking sound coming from the windows. The turned his head slightly but yet unnoticed and saw to his fright that a white swan stared at them. He flashed a wide evil smile at the swan as they connected. He managed to turn Kaname around so that he wasn't facing the windows. Zero tried to tap more roughly at the window but Ichiru managed to distract Kaname. The song ebbed out and it became quiet for awhile as the orchestra had a short break. The vampire untangled from their embrace and stared almost serious into Ichiru's eyes.

"It's time to prove it to the world." He said.

The two guards stood and stared at the supposed to be exiled vampire. Both of them had been the ones who had taken the brave steps forward to encounter whoever it was but now they were carefully taking step by step back, away from Rido. The vampire chuckled as he continued to press the guards closer and closer to the gates. They looked so scared and all his pores in his body loved it.

With his vampire speed he took out the first one to the left, simply with a hand through the man's chest. He pulled back his arm, throwing away the blood from it as the body fell down with a thump. Rido brought his fingers to the mouth and took a taste. It was just mediocre blood, nothing special really. He made a face of distaste as he faced the last man, standing in front of the gates. Funny enough he hadn't tried to run away which disappointed Rido a little. It was so much more fun if the prey ran for its life after all. The man flinched as Rido appeared straight in front of his face.

"Shhh. Don't be afraid." Rido whispered as he let his hands trace the man's cheeks and down to his throat. The man stiffened as he felt those bloody hands grip his neck slowly. "Your death won't be as fast as your comrade's, trust me."

Kaname interlaced his hand with Ichiru's and looked out over the guests trying to get eye contact with his father. When he got his father's attention he winked him over. "I would like to announce something." He said to him.

King Kuran looked suspiciously at his son and his lover. He kind of understood where this was going. Haruka nodded and cleared his throat before he gained every ones attention. "My son got something he would like to share with all of you." The king said before walking off to the side.

"My majesties, ladies and gentlemen,... father." Kaname begun as he looked around at all the people surrounding them. "I have something that I would like to tell you." He brought forward Ichiru a little, who tried to hide behind Kaname because whatever this was he didn't want to be part of it. He didn't like this one bit.

Zero stared down at the mass of people in pure horror. This couldn't be happening! Kaname was currently down there and on his way of committing his love to the wrong person without knowing it. He started to pick the window again but no one cared.

"Today I have found my spouse!" Kaname gladly said and put his hand around Ichiru's waist who felt like his stomach just dropped to the floor. "This man will be the new future for our kingdoms'. This is something we all have been waiting for and today is the day." The guests started to cheer and clap their hands as Kaname had made his confession.

"Kaname! NO! They are fooling you! That's not me! Why can't you see it?" Zero shouted and flew from window to window. He looked around desperately to find a way in but everything he found as possible entrances where locked. As he flew back to the window closest to Kaname and Ichiru, Zero almost knew that it was too late.

Ichiru saw that the white swan still was hovering by the windows and so he tried to make his best attempts in moving Kaname around so that he wouldn't see it. If he did, his cover would get blown away.

"To prove my love for him..." Kaname continued.

_No, no no. Don't do this._ Zero begged.

"...I hereby swear an oath, that is stronger than anything on this planet..."

_Kaname, stop!_

"...before you and for the whole world, I swear an oath of everlasting love..."

_Please don't say it. Please._

"...to Zero."

At that moment, Zero felt how his heart exploded in his chest and turned into small chattered pieces. His eyes lost focus on the window and he screamed out in pain when he realised what Kaname had done to him. He couldn't stay in the air any longer as he felt how his strength started to disappear. Everything was ruined and Kaname didn't even notice. Not knowing what to do, Zero slowly flew back to the small lake, barely able to keep wind under his wings.

Ichiru could no longer see the white swan and felt a little relieved. Instead there was a strange feeling inside his chest. A small ache had started to spread making it a little hard to breath. He clutched the fabric of his shirt with his left hand. Ichiru leaned a little on Kaname for some support and the vampire looked at him.

"Aren't you happy?" Kaname asked.

Ichiru took a deep breath and tried to urge the pain away. "Of course I am. I'm so happy that I can't find word for it. It's just that...my chest throbs." Ichiru answered.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Kaname said with concern, thinking that one of his old injuries played a prank on him.

"I think it's just the hard wrapping around my torso that makes my life miserable right now." Ichiru said with a pained smile on his lips. Before Kaname had the chance to persuade his lover to see the doctor, Touga made an appearance.

Touga bowed as he came close enough to the happy couple. "Could I get the honour to dance with the future hunter king?" He simply asked. Ichiru looked at Kaname who nodded reassuringly.

"I guess you could." Ichiru answered.

Touga extended his hand and Ichiru took it hesitantly. He was just about to dance with the only person in this whole room that were suspicious of him. Touga took the same position as Kaname had during their first dance but it turned out as they started to move around on the floor that Touga wasn't as good as Kaname. Serves him right, Ichiru thought. He made sure that he didn't look into Touga's one eye, afraid that he would reveal something unexpectedly. In silence they moved around on the floor.

"This brings back to the old days when your parent's threw festivities like this." Touga was first to break the silence.

"Y-yeah..." Ichiru said as he not really remembered that his parents had done that.

"Don't you remember?"

"Not that much."

Touga made Ichiru do a spin and brought him back. "You used to love this, especially crawling under the women's dresses. How can't you not remember?" It got silent again as Ichiru decided not to answer Touga. "After your brother's disappearance they stopped doing things like that. They found no meaning in it anymore. They loved him very much."

Ichiru tried to not yell or begin to throw punches at the hunter. "Then why did they want to kill him after the wedding? Or why did they ignore him while paying all their attention to me, if they loved him that much? Care to explain?" Ichiru hadn't been able to hold it back.

"How can you say something like that?" Touga said with a surprised tone. The hunter examined the boy in his arms with his eye and was even more certain that this wasn't Zero. The story didn't match and with this behaviour it was even stranger. "You aren't Zero... aren't you?" He whispered. Ichiru stared in front of himself, hoping that he had heard wrong the first time. "Ichiru, is that you?" Touga whispered. If it was true then he couldn't believe his eye, the Kiryuu twin was alive.

"I..I-I'm-"Ichiru began but he didn't have time to finish because the gates flew open as a lightning struck.

The music stopped and a cold wind filled the now dark ball room, making Ichiru shiver. He knew this energy, his master was here. Touga let go of Ichiru and Kaname came to his side to protect him. In the dark Rido stood with his one hand around one of the two guards' throat as the poor man tried to pry away the hand that blocked his air intake. He struggled with all his power but the guests could only with horror, witness when the body went limp and how Rido threw it inside between him and the Kuran heir.

"I believe that's yours." He said mockingly.

"What are you doing here? You were exiled from this kingdom!" Kaname shouted and hid Ichiru behind him.

A raw laughter filled the silence as Rido walked in. "You see... things are going to change." He walked closer to Kaname.

"Leave!" Kaname shouted.

It didn't stop Rido who now only were steps apart from the heir. "Don't you think it's inappropriate to swear an oath of true love to someone else, huh little prince?"

Kaname stared at Rido not getting the message. "What are you saying? That's Zero!" Kaname said angry as he pointed with his hand at Ichiru's direction.

"Nooo, you see... Zero's _mine._"

Kaname couldn't deal with any of this anymore. "You are wrong! I swore an oath of everlasting love! He's _mine._"

Rido's dark laughter echoed through the room. "Ooooh, yes that's true. You swore an oath, an oath of eternal..._death._" Rido pointed his hand towards Ichiru who immediately got hit by Rido's magic and fell to the floor. Kaname turned to his beloved to see that he lay still in a heap on the floor.

"Noooo! Zero!" Kaname screamed as he ran towards him.

**A/N:**

Be kind and tell me if this kind of disposition is better than in the previous chapters! I really want to know since I don't know myself.

Since I want to improve, please give me your thoughts!

Tata, BIAE.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Touga could only watch as Ichiru fell down on the floor, everything had happened so fast. Rido had a smug smile on his lips after Kaname had shouted out his lover's name. Where were his guards when he needed them? Touga looked around only spotting a few who were still on their assigned posts. He himself couldn't advance, he was stuck between Rido and the prince. Touga also needed to make sure that the guests weren't hurt in anyway. The king and the prince was his highest priority right now. If Rido had been able to kill Zero...or Ichiru however it was lying on that floor right now there would be consequences. The hunters' wasn't going to see the vampires as allies anymore, only murderers'.

Kaname stood frozen to the ground, not believing his eyes. His lover, his future spouse lay unmovable on the floor. The blood, oh God, there was so much blood. How could it even fit in a small fragile body like Zero's? The ball room was silent, no one wanted to be the first who broke it. They didn't have to worry long, a chocked cough came from Ichiru. The prince's eyes widened before he found that his legs could move again and ran towards his lover. When Kaname reached Ichiru's side he coughed up blood. Rido watched them curiously. This was going to be fun.

Kaname brushed away Ichiru's silver locks, who now where soiled by his own blood. Two pained eyes stared at him. Ichiru was afraid, he was afraid of dying. Who could have known that death could come so quick and unexpected? The prince flipped Ichiru on his back, only to see that his whole front where covered in blood. The man's eyes fluttered between open and closed as he tried to hold on to consciousness. He breathed hard as the pain from his wound throbbed in sync with his weak pulse. Hands ripped his shirt apart only to confirm what he feared the most, the wound was going to be his death. The man above him put both of his hands over the wound in an attempt to slow the flow of the blood. Kaname was going to panic any minute now. Zero was going to die while his murderer stood and watched.

"K-kaname?" Ichiru whispered. "Stop doing t-that, it's not g-going to change any...thing."

The prince let his hands fall from Ichiru's chest, since he knew that he was right. Anyone could see that. Ichiru closed his eyes for a second to gain some power, only making Kaname even more worried. He let his eyes open as he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. Ichiru saw how Kaname took in a much needed intake of air when he saw that he wasn't dead. Ichiru got up on his elbows and ignored the much visible pain. The moment was here, Kaname's whole world decided to do another spin.

"Master...why?" Ichiru shouted and stared at Rido. "I-I thought that we had something together. T-t-that I meant s-something to you. What all we had just a lie?"

Rido's laughter came first as quiet bubbling that only grew louder and louder for every second that passed. For those who thought they had heard his evil laughter they hadn't experienced this. Touga, who had been through a lot, even cringed when Rido went crazy.

"What do you think?" Rido said as he managed to stop.

Kaname looked at Zero, not believing his hears. _Master_? Was Zero in league with the enemy? Had he been that the whole time? Ichiru managed to push himself into a squatting position before he, on unsteady legs, faced Rido standing on his two feet. He took a step forward but found himself falling until a pair of strong arms supported him. Kaname gently put him on his feet again and took a step back. Ichiru's feet moved, one by one, towards Rido. When he had reached halfway he was forced to stop as blood spilled, from his abdomen, in a small puddle on the floor. He took a few deep breaths before walking again. Kaname felt the "stoned to the ground feeling" again. All he could do was to stare as his lover smeared out his blood on the floor. Everything he had done so far was to stare. He decided that he wasn't just going to stare, he wanted to help. He took a step forward only to be stopped by Ichiru.

"Kaname, stay."

The prince did just like Ichiru told him to. Ichiru stopped when he was comfortably close to Rido.

"Why?" He asked again.

"You see, your part in all this, is over, my dear _Ichiru_."

It was almost as if they could hear everyone drop their yaws to the ground. The lost brother had come back, as a traitor. The most hurt person in all this was Kaname. The fact that he hadn't got his lover back and that Ichiru had fooled him was too much for him to comprehend. If Ichiru was here, then where was Zero?

"I know what you think. Everything we did until this day was indeed to come to this point. You needed someone to trust and I gave you that. I freed you from your prison between the walls in the castle _only_ to have you play your specific part until this moment."

Ichiru saw red, it wasn't only because of the blood that dripped from his hair and it was also from the betrayal he felt from Rido. He took what he had left of his strength and dashed forward towards Rido. He screamed as he raised his fist and flung it against Rido.

It only had taken a few seconds, even though Kaname didn't blink during that time, he still had a hard time to see when Rido had driven his hand through Ichiru's chest. The boy tried to gasp for air as the blood splashed down on the floor. He fell forward until he hit Rido's chest. Ichiru leaned his head on the shoulder, trying to ignore the tears that his eyes insisted on shedding.

"I loved you." Ichiru whispered in Rido's right ear.

"I know."

A small smile clad Ichiru's lips before he went limp in Rido's embrace. The vampire pulled his hand out from Ichiru's chest and let him fall down on the floor. Ichiru's blood dripped from the arm, breaking the silence with the dripping from it.

"What have you done?" Kaname was the one to break the silence.

"This is not about what _I_ have done, it's rather about what _you_ have done... Since you didn't want to give Zero to me, he will soon join his brother in the eternal realm."

"I refuse to believe that."

"Zero is going to die and that's all because of you. How does that feel?"

"He is NOT going to die."

"Oh yes, he will. If you hadn't been so eager in saving him and play the hero then you would have noticed him. Did you even know that he was here trying to get your attention?"

"He was?"

"And you let him down..."

This was getting dangerous. Touga could see that Kaname barely could keep himself composed, he was on the verge of snapping. The other hunters' had been able to evacuate some of the guests that had been at the back of the crowd. He was still in shock after his suspicions had been confirmed. It really had been Ichiru and now he was dead. The hardest thing was that it didn't end there, Zero was also going to die, because of the vampire prince. At this rate it would become a war. Let's pray for the opposite.

Rido took a big step over Ichiru's dead body and walked slowly against Kaname. The blood from his hand dripped in pace with his moving feet. When Kaname's guards appeared and stood between the two vampires, Rido decided to stop.

"If you don't hurry, you won't be able to see him one last time."

Touga saw his chance and gave his hunters' a sign to move up behind Rido. It only took a minute before they had Rido surrounded. The vampire took a quick look behind him and then smiled.

"It's such a shame that my little _visit_ had to come to an end. Kaname, you know where to go don't you? Don't wait too long or it might be too late."

Rido threw something into the ground, making a cloud of smoke spread around his body. The guards pointed their weapons into the smoke but Rido had disappeared. After that panic broke loose. Everyone wanted to get out first, far away from the corpse that now had grown cold. Someone bumped into Kaname not even bothering to say that they were sorry. The prince stood and saw how all his guests wanted to run away from his castle. Touga started to give everyone orders so that they could control the situation.

Kaname walked to Ichiru, who would have seemed to be resting if there hadn't been any blood. The prince kneeled and laid Ichiru on his back with his hands resting on top of his chest. He closed the twin brother's eyes and took of his cape to cover Ichiru with it.

"I'm sorry but I have to take this." Kaname whispered before he took of the golden necklace from Ichiru's neck. He pocketed it and stood up. Kaname made a promise in his mind that when he returned, Ichiru would get what he deserved. This mess, wasn't his fault and deep down Kaname should have been the one to realise his true identity.

The ground below him was coming closer and closer. Zero made his best to stay in the air but it was easier said than done. He barely had any strength left but to his relief he could almost see the lake. Soon he would be safe, safe from all the evil in this world. Even though his vision was blurry he could see it now, there was the lake just as he had remembered it. The white swan lowered its altitude, the strength he had left only left him some centimetres above the water surface. His one wing touched it as he almost fell down into the blue soothing water. He managed to take another wing beat and the force brought him to the shore. Zero tried to land softly on the ground but landed roughly. His transformation ceased

The hunter prince stared up into the night clad in stars. His breathing was shallow and his limbs felt heavy. "So this is where it's going to end?" He managed to say almost inaudible. Zero felt lonely, he was going to die in a forest, which hardly anyone knew about. In worst case they wouldn't even find his body. He had never believed that he was going to end like this. He was the one who was going to succeed the throne, marrying Kaname and live happily ever after. But here he was dying, alone.

Kaname had gotten a hold on a horse and not really thinking of equipping himself with any weapons. A hilt of a sword appeared in his visionary field. Kaname took the sword and attached it to his side. It was Touga who had given it to him. The hunter's face was displaying a lot of different emotions.

"Kill that bastard if you find him."

"I will."

"Bring Zero back, alive."

"I will."

They nodded at each other before Kaname exhorted his horse to move forward. He rode as fast as the horse managed. The most likely place for Zero to be should be by the lake so he rode towards it. The forest had become awfully dark and a lot of Rido's energy had been left there. It was almost as if the forest laughed at him when he rode through it. He had to find Zero quick before it was too late. He had been too late last time and it only had resulted into Zero's abduction and King Kiryuu's death. Kaname refused to have that outcome again.

Kaname was stopped his horse and jumped down from it. He tied it to a tree and began his search after Zero by foot. He called his name but got no answer. He carried on and got to the lake which was empty. Kaname had hoped that he would have found Zero there this time also but seeing the lake empty made him even more worried. He walked around carefully as he begged to God that he found Rido after he had made sure that his beloved was safe. At this moment he couldn't find any of them so he really began to wonder if his assumption had been the right didn't have to think about that for long because when he took a step down on a two-stair staircase he saw Zero lying on his back on the ground. His eyes were closed but other than that he looked fine.

"Zero!" He called as he ran to him. Kaname went down on his knees and brought his beloved up on them. He brushed away Zero's silver locks from his face and felt the cool skin.

"What have I done to you?... Forgive me." He whispered. The man opened his eyes slowly and they were followed quickly with a thin smile.

"Am I already dead?" Zero asked with a weak voice.

Kaname almost had to force back a smile. "No, you aren't and I forbid you of even thinking of going there."

"Is that so?" Zero whispered and closed his eyes.

The vampire heaved him higher up in his lap to kiss him on his forehead. "Your brother is dead." Kaname said quietly.

"I had a feeling. We have always had this connection between..."

Kaname felt how his beloved relaxed in his arms, how his breathing went unnoticed. He shook him gently. "Zero? Don't fall asleep you need to keep yourself awake." He said slightly panicked.

"But you are so warm and I'm tired. Just let me sleep for a while."

Kaname shook him again, this time making his eyes open. They locked gazes with each other and the vampire bent down to place his lips on the hunter's.

"Kaname, I feel so weak... I think I'm..." Zero whispered as he clutched Kaname's shirt.

"The oath I made was for you! You are going to live, I refuse-"

"I know...I love you Kaname. I always will." Zero's arm let go of the shirt and his eyes closed as he breathed out.

"Zero? Wake up!" Kaname shouted as he shook his lover. He refused to believe that it was going to end like this. He scooped Zero, up in his arms and walked to the shore. He felt heartbroken and helpless. When he reached the sand he sunk down on his knees and hugged Zero tightly to his chest. It hurt so much that he wanted to cry but there were no tears. Kaname hugged Zero one last time before he lay him down on the sand in the same position as his deceased brother. He bent down over his head and kissed his cold lips and lingered for awhile before he pulled back.

"I made the oath for him! Do you hear? The oath I made was for HIM!"

"There's no need to shout. I can hear you." Rido said with a smug tone.

Kaname turned around to see that Rido stood behind him. "Don't let him die!"

"Is that you threatening _me, _little prince?"

"Don't you dare let him die!" Kaname screamed as he literally threw himself at the enemy.

"Oh... it's that a threat?" Rido mocked.

"You are the one with the power, so do something!"

Rido pushed Kaname away, making him fall down on the ground. "Only if you can defeat, _me_. Are you able to do that or are you going to join your beloved Zero?"

The two vampires stared at each other with a murderous intent, ready to fight.

To the death.

**A/N:**

Oh, the drama...I had to hold back my tears as I wrote Ichiru's part. Somehow he stole the spot light and became the main star! But I like it, he had suffered, too much, in my opinion...

I will disappear again for awhile. School is starting tomorrow. I apologize that the chapter is a little short, I wanted to cut the chapter where it ended.

I want to thank those who always review! It warms my heart everytime.

Until next time!

Tata, BIAE.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ichijo snapped his eyes open when a loud bang echoed through the forest. Someone was fighting and judging by the sound of it, life and death stood at stake. His body was still cold, it ached like hell but something told him that he had to move. He felt that he was needed. Another bang made him cringe as branches of a tree was snapped and fell to the ground. He sat up slowly to remove his still wet jacket, the night air was cold but it would be warmer without it then to try to use his body heat to warm and dry the jacket. With it the quiver followed from his back where he had stored his arrows. He detangled the straps of the quiver from the arms of the jacket. There was only one arrow left and where had his bow disappeared? It sure wasn't on his back anymore. Ichijou looked around but not for long as he saw it by his feet and reached for it. At least he has some luck in this nightmare.

Ichijo's next move was to rise from the ground. His head throbbed badly at the new altitude so he leaned on the well wall to get his bearings back. He clutched the bow and the single arrow in his hands. The world span as he took his first steps since coming out from his imprisonment. This could have been one of the more beautiful nights in his life if things hadn't turned the way they had. Life's a bitch aren't it?

Neither of them had started the fight. It had begun out of pure instinct but more likely jumpiness. Kaname held his sword so hard that his knuckles turned white. He had gotten a little out of breath from their first clash. Rido was no one to be taken lightly. Said man stood before him with his signature blood whip circling around his body as a protective shield.

"What's the matter Kaname? Are you having cold feet after realizing who is truly the strongest here?" Rido mocked.

Kaname gritted his teeth. _Don't let it get to you, _his inner voice chanted. He took a step forward to test his opponent's reflexes. Rido smirked further but stood still. The prince had disadvantages to him. To be able to hurt Rido he would be forced to shorten the distance between them. The old vampire on the other hand could extend his blood whip from any distance. The odds weren't to Kaname's advantage, not at all. He had to do this, for Zero. He took one more step forward which was followed by another and another. Kaname ran towards Rido with the sword high in the air, ready to strike. It slashed against Rido but was immediately met by the whip. He tried again and again. It was almost making him frantic to not be able to even grace his opponent.

Rido laughed at Kaname's futile attempts. This was getting boring, fast.

"Is this all you got? Thought you were good at playing with swords! This is just embarrassingly disappointing and you are supposed to take over the throne? Our ancestors would turn in their graves!"

The blood whip shot out and curled around the blade on Kaname's sword. The prince tried to yank it back but the hold on the sword was firm. With ease his sword was ripped out of his hands to dangle in the air. It was crushed seconds later into pieces before his very eyes.

"Ancient gods hear my call, circling arms raise a wall." Kaname managed to chant before the blood whip made contact with his body. The yellow protecting shield appeared in front of him and Rido sent the whip slashing against it repeatedly. Every time the whip made contact with the wall, Kaname skid back and left marks in the ground. When he thought that the whip was going to hit him again it divided itself in to two and the second one went straight past him. He turned his head backwards to follow it only to see that it was already closing in on his unprotected back. Kaname extended the wall with a scream to have it protect completely around himself. The effort of doing so was great though. Sweat rolled down from his temples and he had to concentrate on the usually automatic breathing. The whips moved in unison as Rido hardly broke a sweat. A cracking sound came from the yellow shield as a crack appeared.

"Finally…" Rido grinned.

Kaname's eyes widened as his shield turned into millions of pieces. He didn't have the time to recover as a whip sent him flying a few meters before he hit the ground. In order to keep the shield up he had sacrificed a lot of precious energy which meant that he was currently spent. Footsteps came closer and Kaname did what he could to protect himself. A fist full of earth was thrown at the older vampire's face but eyes were easily covered with a forearm.

"The cheapest trick in history?! Really Kaname, you surprise me."

Kaname lay panting on the ground, he begged his limbs to move, to do anything but they were heavy as lead. Blackness was creeping in his field of vision. This wasn't good. Rido didn't wait for a comeback and lifted the prince by his neck with his right hand. Kaname wanted so badly to claw at the hand restricting his windpipe but his arms hung limp at his sides. Rido smirked widely before bringing the youth closer to his own body. A set of bat wings developed out through his back with a sickening sound. He flapped them a few times before lifting from the ground. They flew up to the sky, over the tree tops but it wasn't time to appreciate the view. Kaname had almost given up hope when the sound disappeared and as the creeping blackness grew. Rido didn't want the little prince to be out of it just yet so he let go of the neck and held him in his armpits. Kaname drew much needed air into his neglected lungs. He only had the chance to see his uncle's sneer before he was dropped to fall towards the ground. Frantically, Kaname kicked with his legs and threw around with his arms in a futile attempt to stay in the air. His uncle hovered in the air for a second before he descended from his altitude to throw a fist in Kaname's stomach. The prince coughed out bile and was sent flying faster. With just a few meters left to a certain death, Rido came and grabbed an arm to swing the body in to a tree. The little air Kaname's lungs had gotten during his fall was rushed out as his back hit the tree trunk. He followed the trunk down the last bit to the ground and ended on his hands and knees. The prince gasped for air, he had no control over the situation anymore and it scared him. His arms and legs couldn't support him and they trembled from the weight off his body. His limbs sank him down on the ground, somewhere above him the flapping of Rido's wings sounded. His eyes grew heavy as unconsciousness wanted to pull him under. What he didn't know was the blood whip coming at him, this time aiming for his heart. Something through the heart meant death even though you where immortal.

"Kaname!"

His eyes opened slowly but he came to quickly when he saw Ichijou standing at the other side of the lake. It was hard to believe what he saw, he didn't contemplate on it long as he heard the blood whip coming. Ichijou drew his bow shakily to send away an arrow, before he knew it, the arrow was shooting through the air. _God please don't let it hit Kaname._ The arrow hit the blood whip making it miss its target. It shot down in the earth beside the prince. Adrenaline had taken over Kaname's battered body at this moment and made him rise from the ground. Standing was almost all he could do though. He turned his head toward his friend and nodded seriously at him, hopping that he could get the hint. Ichijou did. He swallowed hard but extended his arms in front of himself.

"Confrigo." He whispered. The ball formed between his hands and seconds later it was sent flying to Kaname. Rido saw what the newcomer tried to do and sent a whip at his direction. Ichijou was faster. Kaname caught the ball just like before but this time sending it at the enemy. Rido had no time to change his focus and the energy ball went through him, straight through the heart. Blood splattered as it protruded out on the other side. The vampire fell down towards the lake's cold water but exploded into a million sharp pieces before the body could go hit the surface. The pieces rained down over the lake where Zero had been waiting for his transformation so many times.

_It was finally over._ The prince almost fell down on his knees but his willpower to go to Zero's side held him up. He ran. Kaname had no idea where is strength where coming from but the image of his beloved alone at the shore made him go faster. Zero lay the way he had left him. He knelt down and pulled Zero's upper body on his knees. Two fingers felt for pulse at the throat just below the jaw line, there was none to be found. There had been a sliver of hope, that Zero would miraculously open his gorgeous lilac eyes and smile his equally gorgeous smile. The enemy was defeated and Zero still lay unmoving. He had been too late. This would have never happened if he had noticed that Ichiru pretended to be his brother. In conclusion, it was his fault and he would never be able to forgive himself.

"I never intended for this to happen." He said quietly. His shoulders started to shake as everything dawned up on him. His chest ached like mad and it was hard to breathe. "Forgive me Zero, forgive me…I only wanted to break the spell. To prove my love." He kissed Zero's forehead. " I love you. Your kindness, your courage…I always have." One aching kiss on the lips sealed his commitment. He hugged him desperately, whishing that those limp arms would hug him back.

Suddenly Zero coughed for air and took a breath before whispering…"Kaname?"

"Zero?!" The prince couldn't believe his eyes. "You're…you're… not dead?"

A small smile appeared on his beloved lips. "It was dark and quiet but then I heard your voice and I followed it. Before I knew it I was resting in your arms."

"You can't believe how happy I am that you are back! I thought I lost you."

"Shh… I'm alive and unharmed. Wait, Kaname, why are you bleeding? What happened? Where's your uncle?" He said with a weak voice.

"He's gone. I killed him, Zero. He will never bother us again."

"Kaname! Zero!" Ichijo's distant shouting was heard. The two princes' turned their heads from each other to look at Kaname's best friend running towards them. "We did it, Kaname!" He exclaimed as he arrived at the shore.

"Yeah, we did." The noble said and smiled at his friend. His promise that he was going to save Zero was held and his friend was kept alive as well. He couldn't be happier. "Let's return to the castle. You are drenched and Zero looks a little too pale to my comfort."

The vampire rose together with his beloved. He held Zero in both hands to test the man's balance before letting go. But it was then he felt how messed up he really was. The adrenaline had disappeared, to leave him aching all over. He took a deep breath to control his body but his throat got clotted. Quickly a hand was brought to his mouth to cover it as he coughed. What he didn't expect was the red fluid seeping through his fingers. Another wave of coughing followed, letting more blood escape his lips. He felt weak all of sudden. His organs must be bleeding. He dried his mouth with the back of his hand. They needed to get back.

"K-kaname? Are you sure that you are alright?" Zero asked alarmed of his condition.

"I'm fine no need to worry." _I'm sorry._ "Let's go find my horse."

Kaname's horse where standing oblivious to the fight that just had happened and munched on grass. His owner patted his long neck before freeing him from the tree. "Zero, my love, please mount the horse. You shouldn't push your body further."

"But I'm not the one in need of-…"

"Do as I say." It wasn't intended to sound harsh but it did. Zero's face saddened but he did as Kaname said.

The trio slowly made it out of the forest and could see the castle in the distance. Kaname had a vice grip on the reins as he led the horse. If he didn't he probably would fall. Ichijo walked quietly by his side, thinking of something.

"Ichijo, are you okay?"

"Uh? Yeah. I just can't believe that it's finally over. All this has been going on since we were little."

"It's quite unbelievable, we can finally live our lives in peace. Vampires and hunters will be able to coexist without any qualms."

"This is what dad has been trying to achieve since Ichiru's disappearance. He would be so proud."

"Just knowing that you are safe is good enough for him." Kaname assured Zero.

The walk back to the castle was agonizing for Kaname. In the last hour, every step he took sent shooting pain through his body. Ichijo was fairing not so great either, the man was exhausted and still dressed in his wet clothes. The strange way he had started to walk indicated that he with certain had developed chafing in sensitive areas. It had felt like an eternity for all of them but they finally reached the protective wall around the castle of the Kuran kingdom. The alarm sounded to report that they had arrived. Touga himself came rushing out through the gates with his hunters close behind. Haruka followed with his guards. Kaname, Zero and Ichijo were surrounded by worried men as they were escorted into the castle grounds. Inside, Kaname made the horse to stop and Zero dismounted. Touga was at his side immediately. The young hunter tried to reassure his master that he was tired but otherwise okay. He got away from Touga's clutches in the chaos to check on his love. Kaname stood and held the saddle with one hand while the other covered his mouth. His body convulsed as he uncontrollably coughed up blood his body had no interest in keeping outside his organs. It pooled on the ground below him and all the vampires turned their heads toward the scent of spilled blood. Haruka grew worried too, no vampire was supposed to spill that much blood. Zero ran to his side to support him when his legs couldn't carry his weight anymore.

"Doctor!" He shouted. "Kaname needs a doctor!"

**AN:** Yes, this is incredibly late. I have no excuses. I hope that this although short chapter is to your liking. I think that there is only one chapter to go of TSP. Let's hope that the final chapter won't take as long as this one. *crosses fingers*

Tata, BIAE.


End file.
